


Red’s First Christmas

by TamCatG13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apparition, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engagement, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Widow, Holidays, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Lizzington - Freeform, Reading, Redtime Stories, Romance, Second Chances, Single Parenting, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, True Love, dream - Freeform, unlikely romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamCatG13/pseuds/TamCatG13
Summary: Merry Christmas, Everyone! Tom Keen is dead. One year later; Elizabeth is home, forced to start her life over as a single working parent, and adapt to her new life without her husband. With the holidays soon approaching; Liz has become very reclusive, and confining herself more to her small apartment; while refusing any charity from Reddington, and her friends in the Task Force.Hoping to bring a little holiday cheer back to into Liz’s grieving heart; Aram and Samar decide to host a special Christmas Party for her, Agnes, and their closest friends. Despite her “Bah Humbug” attitude; Lizzie is begrudgingly convinced to get out of the apartment and join in the holiday festivities so as not to disappoint Agnes their her friends.A little Christmas miracle occurs when Elizabeth sees Reddington at the party, reading from a Dickens’ classic to Agnes and Elle. Liz finally finds her closure, and discovers what she has truly been missing out on. In this magical eve, filled with old friends and new romance; Lizzie is given a new lease on love, and for the first time after 28 years of living his life in the shadows; Raymond Reddington is given a second chance at having a traditional old-fashioned family Christmas.





	1. Part One: Elizabeth Comes Home for Christmas. Bah Humbug!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ Preface ~~
> 
> After a violent clash with Blacklister, Ian Garvey; Tom and Elizabeth Keen are left fighting for her life. Red and Dembe come to their dramatic rescue; rushing them to the hospital with a police and FBI escort, headed by Agents Navabi and Cooper. Upon arrival; The surgeons perform long and arduous surgeries try to save them both, but only one survives. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Elizabeth Keen remains at a private hospital, in a medically induced coma for several months recovering from her near fatal blow. Resting peacefully, and completely unaware of her husband’s death. During that time; Reddington has remained faithfully by her side.
> 
> The grizzly attack had also left Elizabeth’s infant daughter orphaned for the time; leaving Agnes’ fate at the mercy of the State. Special Agent Harold had convinced himself that he would not allow that to happen. Since he had been under the impression that Reddington was Elizabeth’s father, Harold had pulled some strings with a judge to grant him temporary custody of Agnes while she fully recovered in the hospital. Red had played along with Cooper’s theory, only because he also did not want to see Agnes put with a stranger in foster care. He was more than happy to accept the responsibility of caring for her, and Dembe had installed a custom luxurious child seat for Agnes, in the backseat of the Mercedes.
> 
> Agent Ressler had found the envelope with the results of Liz’s DNA test as in her desk. His curiosity had discovered a detail that had proved Reddington was not Elizabeth’s father. The results had said that Red’s blood type was “A Positive”, but remembering when Red had given him blood to save his life; Donald was certain that Reddington was “AB Negative”. He decides not to tell Cooper for Liz and Agnes’ sake.
> 
> The long wait was taking it’s toll on him. Agent Ressler had taken her attack particularly hard. He had always felt like a big brother to Liz, had experienced a brief relapse in his addiction to painkillers while trying to cope with his partner’s absence. Bitter, angry and filled with desperation; Donald had since found regained hope in humanity from an unlikely source. When former blacklister; Gina Zanetakos; shows up at his door, searching for answers about her former lover, Tom; whom she still had feelings for; his initial response is harsh. When Gina breaks down in his arms; against his better judgment; Donald allows himself to feel again, and invites her to stay.
> 
> But on a positive note; seeing the life their colleague and friend hang in the balance right in front of them; Agents Modjabai and Navabi had found comfort in each other, and decided to make their love official. Aram had proposed to Samar on bended knee, and she yes under the condition to hold off on the wedding until Elizabeth, and all their friends could be there; to which he adamantly agreed.
> 
> Dembe’s lovely daughter, Isabella; had helped out with babysitting Agnes when Raymond had business to tend to. Agnes enjoyed having play dates with Isabella’s young daughter, Elle; who was nearly the same age as her. Reddington had taken it upon himself to settle a score, and find some peace for Elizabeth, disposing of the contents of that suitcase once and for all. Glen “Jellybean” Carter had tracked him down, and the bag of bones in Murmansk, Russia. He had cashed in on a favor owed to him; and Garvey was killed by the Russian Bratva; Red had retrieved the bones, and reburied them in near an abandoned dacha somewhere along the rugged banks of the Volga river, outside of Moscow.
> 
> All throughout those agonizing months Red, Dembe and the rest of Elizabeth’s friends at the FBI’s Task Force had all come to see her, and spend some time by her side; even Glen had dropped by with a small vase of artificial flowers and a Mylar balloon tied to it with a kitten and “Get Well Soon” printed on it. He had said that real flowers make him sneeze, and his mom said they would last until she woke up. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Suddenly; on a cool, sunny day in late September; as Red was reading to her from a book of poems. Lizzie had regained consciousness after ten long months of waiting. She had startled him when she brushed his arm. The extreme rush off emotions had overcome him, and he could barely voice his joy to see her beautiful blue eyes looking at him again.
> 
> Her eyes demanded to know what had happened to her husband, as she scribbled his name on a pad of paper. Raymond hesitated to tell her knowing it would break her heart all over again. But with a hard swallow; he took her hand and looked her in the eyes, saying quickly “Tom is Dead.”
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Three months later...

December 2018...

A light snow falls gently over Washington D.C. as the country’s capital is preparing for the holiday season. The trees are all glistening with lights along the national mall, and District DOT has just completed attaching the colorful holiday banners to all of the lamp poles along the city streets; but not everyone is feeling quite in the holiday spirit this year.

Elizabeth Keen has been home for several weeks. She has made a full recovery from her devastating injuries, and her doctors have given her clearance to return to work. Cooper has reinstated her security clearance back into the Task Force, and looks forward to having her back in the team whenever she feels ready. Despite all that; the emotional wounds are still open and fresh for her, and she still is finding it quite difficult to adjust to life and her new normal, especially with Christmas around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...Christmas Eve

Elizabeth comes walking out of the nursery after putting young Agnes down for an early afternoon nap. She wanders solemnly through the kitchen of her mock two bedroom apartment housed in the old warehouse that Reddington had set up as a safe house for for her family. The stains of Tom’s blood had been long cleaned up, and the place repainted since that gruesome night, but the ghosts of the past still have a prominence in her memories of once trying to have a normal family life with her husband, and daughter. Despite everyone’s recommendations for her to move to new apartment, and get a start fresh; Elizabeth insists on staying there; because, even though it had been the scene of such a horrific crime to her family, it is the only place that feels like home to her.

She sets a hot cup of coffee down onto the hard oak kitchen table that she had hit her head on. Liz brushes her hand along the edge, and takes a seat in the wooden chair beside it; gripping her coffee mug to feel its comforting warmth on her hands. She takes a sip of the steaming hot liquid, and then stares off into space. Her eyes glance all around, as if scanning the room for invisible clues to what happened, and what to do next. They land on the empty space on the floor where Reddington had found her and Tom lying there for dead.

Liz had not heard from Red much lately, since he had returned custody of Agnes back to her in an emotional bittersweet reunion. Agnes had become very close with Red and Dembe, and he had thought it best to give Elizabeth a little space to grieve, and Agnes some time to reconnect her bond with her mother. Raymond had offered to take Liz to see Tom’s grave so she could find some closure; but she had thought that to be too soon and awkward, and she just not ready to face that reality; believing that it had still all been a bad dream, and that none of this was real.

Lizzie had become so greatly conflicted in her feelings for Raymond. He has taken her through such an emotional roller coaster throughout her life. She had thought that knowing the results of the DNA test would give her all the answers about her father, but it had only created more questions for her battered soul. She had thought about confiding in Ressler, but he has also become quite secretive his phone just goes to voicemail. Frustrated, and feeling angry, betrayed, and lied to by all the men in her life, and feeling cheated out of the only chance of ever having a normal life; she voices her frustration to an empty room.

“Damn It, Tom!...You selfish bastard...You said you couldn’t live without me...but you never considered me...leaving me here to tackle Reddington on my own...” She yells and breaks down into tears. “...What the hell did you get yourself into...” Liz buries her head in her hands and rests in on the table surface to cry.

At that moment; she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and stared at it, hoping to it would start buzzing with the words “Nick’s Pizza” would appear on the little screen. She had really missed Red’s embrace. No matter how strained their relationship had been; Raymond had always lent his strong shoulder to cry on, and Liz could have really use that comfort right now. She sets the phone down on the hoping anyone would call at that point, but it remains silent. Her pride still keeps her from reaching out, and letting go of old grievances.

Elizabeth had not been the most patient with her friends since she had come out of the hospital. In fact; she had actually gone so far as to unconsciously shut them out, refusing their simple generosities; wanting to prove to herself that she could survive, and raise her child on her own without Reddington’s or anyone else’s help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth gets so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed by the sound of soft padded footsteps brushing upon the hard wood floor, and small curious voice had caught her attention. “Mm...Mama?...” Liz wipes her tears and looks up to see little Agnes stumbling awkwardly into the room; wearing a cotton pink onesie pajamas with little red ladybugs on them. The sight of her baby girl now walking and speaking her name, is still a bittersweet one; reminding her of just how much she has missed out on in the last year. She feels robbed of those precious moments of being a parent that she can’t get back...Agnes’ first steps, her first words...all lost in the sands of time.

Liz forces a small smile at first, trying not to cry again; her eyes are so red and sore already; opening her arms for her to come to her. That smile quickly turns genuine when the adorable toddler smiles back at her; showing some of the 12 little teeth she has now. She begins to walk; though a bit wobbly, a little faster towards her. She runs into and embraces her mother’s calf.

“Waymon!...” Agnes says in her little voice. “I wan Waymon!”

“Oh, Agnes sweetie...” she says with an air of melancholy. Elizabeth recalls Cooper’s what Cooper had told her of how Agnes came into Reddington’s care. She lightly strokes her soft red hair, and tells Agnes what she assume would satisfy her. “I don’t know where your grandpa is...”

“No!...” Agnes says sharply, raising her little voice in protest, and slaps her mother’s thigh with her little hand. “...No...I wan Waymon!...”

Elizabeth is startled by her response, and sudden change in tone; but Liz couldn’t prepare herself to hear what Agnes says next. “No Ganpa!...Ganpa Ded!...Ganpa Ded!...” She yells, waving her arms and stomping her feet in a full out tantrum. “...Waymon!...Waymon!...Waymon!...”

Liz has no choice in having to accept her daughter’s attachment to Reddington, since he had spent exponentially more time with Agnes than she and Tom had in her very young life; but it is still too much for her to fathom what stories the ‘Concierge of Crime’ may have told Agnes about her family while comforting the young innocent child to sleep. Although her daughter’s behavior is upsetting her; it makes Elizabeth curious to what other secrets Reddington may have told her. Agnes’ adamant denial makes her double think her own feelings about him.

“Settle down, Agnes...” Regardless to her doubts; Elizabeth is becoming desperate to calm daughter her down, and firmly says “No Agnes...Raymond, the man who took care of you while I was sleeping, is your...” *Knock...Knock...Knock....*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly; interrupted by three subtle knocks at the door; Her thoughts immediately return to that night of the attack. Liz’s heart races with anxiety and she begins to perspire; feeling vulnerable with her child to whomever could be behind that door.

She quickly picks up the toddler and rushes her into the the nursery. She sets her on the rug, and hands her one of her stuffed teddy bears. “Stay here, honey...let mommy see who it is.” Agnes looks up at her with those worried big blue eyes, and nods. Liz leaves Agnes’ room and closes the door behind her. Feeling a bit more secure with Agnes out of the room, she places her hand on her service issued Glock at her side and moves gingerly towards the door. There is another series if knocks at the door, as she moves closer.

Elizabeth draws her weapon, and builds up the courage to place her hand onto the doorknob and briskly swinging the door open. That quick motion startles the man standing meekly in the hallway, holding a miniature two foot tall Christmas tree in front of his face, and three large shopping bags entwined in his fingers.

“Aram?...” Liz says frustrated, frowning as she lowers her weapon.

“Surprise!...” He peeks around the tree wearing a huge smile on his face that fades when sees her lowered gun. “Oh...sorry, Liz...I mean... I should have called...” he says in his quick and nervous manner. “...I...I just wanted to surprise you...I hope you didn’t buy a Christmas tree yet...”

Elizabeth frowns but gestures him to come in anyway. Aram carefully enters; looking around for a place to set the things down, and finds a spot on the kitchen island. Agent Mojtabai then sets the little tree on a small table near the couch and straightens out the synthetic bristles. He turns around seeing Liz returning her Glock back into her holster. He strains a smile then asks, “Where’s Agnes?...”

“Ugh...She’s in her room...she misses Reddington...” Liz sighs; still frustrated with her. Liz switches the subject. “...Sorry; Aram...didn’t mean to scare you...I’m still a bit shell-shocked...”

“Um...I completely understand...You went through quite traumatic ordeal...I’m surprised you’re doing as well as you are without Tom...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to bring him up...I mean...How are you doing, Liz?...” Aram stammers in his usual fashion when he’s nervous.

“Fine...I guess...as good as can be expected...How’s Samar?...When’s the wedding?...” she says dryly.

“...She’s great...We haven’t set a date yet...but...Geez; Liz...you make it sound as if you’re trying to solve one of Mr. Reddington’s cases...” Aram’s boyish smile begins to fade.

“...It seems like I always am...” Elizabeth answers in a tone that can be likened to Reddington himself. “...I cannot escape his grips no matter what I do...Tom’s death is proof of that. and anyone who has ever tried to run and hide from him has found the same fate, and now my own daughter is under his spell...”

“Liz...” Aram says, his boyish enthusiasm fading to deep concern“...Are you listening to yourself, Liz?...You don’t mean that. Where’s your Christmas spirit, Liz?...You are coming to the party tonight aren’t you, Liz?...”

“I’m not doing Christmas this year. What’s the point. Everyone I’ve ever loved has been taken from me...by him...my life is full of secrets and lies...secrets and lies...and I’m supposed to smile and say ‘Merry Christmas’ all night long...Humbug!...No thank you, Aram...I can’t...” Liz says regretfully.

Aram suddenly stops adjusting the branches on the little tree, and straightens his posture. He looks sadly at Elizabeth, and then quickly diverts his gaze. His voice is weak and he’s stammering again, “Oh...Well, I’m very sorry to hear that....everyone will be terribly disappointed...Samar and I had planned it specially for you...and Agnes...”

Elizabeth regrets saying no to him, but Aram’s puppy dog eyes aren’t enough to change her mind.

“Umm...I’ve got to be going now...Agent Navabi is waiting for me.” He decides to leave the items there that he brought, and wanders forlornly towards the door. He lowers his head, and sticks his hands in his jacket pockets, as Liz opens the door. Aram pulls a wrapped candy cane out of his pocket turns and looks at her with a half smile “Well...Liz...I hope you will reconsider...” he hands the candy cane to Elizabeth “Here...I brought this for Agnes...Merry Christmas, Liz.”

Elizabeth smiles and takes the candy cane, twirling it in her long fingers. “Aww...Thanks, Aram...Merry Christmas.” She says sweetly as she closes the door.


	2. Part Two: The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hum·bug ˈhəmˌbəɡ/   
> —noun  
> 1\. something intended to delude or deceive.  
> 2\. the quality of falseness or deception.  
> 3\. a person who is not what he or she claims or pretends to be; impostor.  
> 4\. something devoid of sense or meaning; nonsense: a humbug of technical jargon.  
> 5\. British . a variety of hard mint candy.
> 
> — verb hum·bugged, hum·bug·ging.  
> 1\. to impose upon by humbug or false pretense; delude; deceive.  
> 2\. to practice humbug.
> 
> — interjection  
> 1\. nonsense!.

Back at the Post Office...

Raymond Reddington is sitting calmly, and alone in Harold Cooper’s office with his hands folded in his lap twiddling his thumbs; looking around the room in boredom. He glances around at the framed photographs of his wife, Charlene, and his two now teenage daughters kids sitting on a deck of a charter boat in a kind, warm climate, and looking happy and well rested as they had posed for the nice and whimsical photos. Harold had taken those pictures on their vacation in the Dominican Republic last year. Red gets up off his chair and walks over past Cooper’s desk to have a closer look.

As Red is taking interest in Assistant Director Cooper’s family photos, he notices a single red rose setting beside his briefcase and coat. It has a thin scarlet ribbon tied in a bow around it’s long green stem. “For Charlene, I’m sure...” he assumes. “A simple but generous token for the love he feels for his wife...” Red gets a bit choked up at the sight of it, recalling with a heavy heart when he had attempted the same gesture Christmas Eve 28 years ago...the night that had changed Christmas for him forever.

Reddington’s dear and devoted friend, Dembe Zuma notices his momentary sorrow as he stands erect in the hallway and watching for Cooper to return. Donald Ressler had finally built up the muster to tell Agent Cooper of his findings on Agent Keen’s DNA results that he had unethically stumbled upon. Nevertheless; he feels no harm could be done; now that Liz is awake and aware, and custody of Agnes returned back to her mother; Donald felt his duty to disclose his living proof that the results were false. 

Harold is furious; but stops just short of ordering another test to be done after the Christmas holiday for fear of embarrassment to Liz, and self-incrimination of himself; since he had fought so hard to gain Red custody of Agnes, and although against his better judgments, he still believes that among the impending dangers that had encompasses her family; that it was still in Agnes’ best interest to be in Reddington’s care and protection; despite his association to Agent Keen and her daughter. 

He had called Red into his office, and is heading there for a few choice words with the world-class humbug. He walks down the hall, and enters the room in a heated gate, passing Dembe in the doorway a slams the door behind him.

“Reddington, Would you care to explain why the blood on your old Naval Academy Uniform was a genetic match for hers.” Cooper demands 

“...Harold...With what we have just gone through with Elizabeth that shouldn’t be hard to figure out...” Raymond says cocking his head.

“...You killed him...” Harold concludes with little surprise, as he tries to read Reddington’s reaction.

Red just smiles, and remains silent. “Will you be attending the party tonight?...Agent Mojtabai and Navabi have been working tirelessly on planning a lovely little soirée for Elizabeth and Agnes...I am doing a bit of housesitting for an old associate of mine as he and his mistress are spending the holidays in Monte Carlo, and I have invited Aram to conduct our Yuletide festivities at his country estate in King George County for the weekend...there is plenty of room, and he has the most magnificent fireplace....”

Just then the door flies open, surprising them both. It is Aram with a look of devastation on his boyish face. His sad puppy dog eyes look anxiously at Cooper, and his voice trembling as he looks at Reddington.

“Agent Mojtabai what’s wrong?...” Harold asks. 

“Has something happened to Elizabeth?...” Raymond interjects.

“Ahh...Mr. Reddington...Agent Keen isn’t coming,...Sir.” Aram says his voice still trembling, and his eyes are as big as marbles, afraid of how Red would react.

His reaction is a mere “Well,...That’s unfortunate...” he sighs, and cocks his head as he frowns. Aram’s eyes move rapidly between the two men, showing nearly no apparent reaction except for a casual glance at each other.

“..Um...what do we do, sir?...The party, I mean...It won’t be the same without her...” Aram asks Reddington, filled with regret and disappointment, since they had both planned it together.

Red is silent for a second and then says “Nothing...” to their surprise. “...I believe our Elizabeth will find a change of heart, as the hour grows near...”he says with a strange confidence, that they don’t share, but Aram does hope he’s right. “...Elizabeth has a caring heart...and the spirit of Christmas has way of shining a glimmer of hope in even our darkest hour...she will be there...”

“...Uh...I hope you’re right, Mr. Reddington...See you tonight, sir...” Aram says feeling just a fraction better after hearing Red’s comforting words. He turns to leave Cooper’s office and gets a nod, and a pat on the back by Dembe as he exits through the door. 

Raymond decides it is about time for him to leave, as well. “Well,...If there isn’t anything else...” He stands up to put on his Navy blue overcoat, and places his black wool fedora atop his head. “Oh...by the way, Harold...you haven’t answered my question...”

“What question is that, Red?...” Agent Cooper asks with a pleasant, but sarcastic smile.

“...Will you and Charlene be joining us tonight?...” Raymond asks him with a kind and curious look in a partial nod, and tip of his hat. 

“...I will have to discuss it with Charlene...but as far as I know, we wouldn’t miss it...” Harold knows he had been tricked again out of getting his questions answered, “...but what the hell...” he thinks “...it’s Christmas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile; Elizabeth finally gets Agnes back to sleep for her nap. She turns the knob on the baby monitor, and sets it on the table nightstand beside her crib. She takes the receiver along with her as she departs Agnes’ room and closes the door. She lowers her head in an unusual sorrow, as she thinks about Aram’s poor face, and regrets how cruel she had been to him. 

Liz suddenly feels a strange pain coming from the back of her head from where she had cracked it open on year ago. She pats her hand on the back of her skull, feeling the healed up scar buried beneath her hair that had since fully grown back; concealing any physical trace of the trauma that she had experienced. Nevertheless; the pain is quickly becoming too much for her to bare and she decides to have a lie down herself. She goes into the bathroom and takes something for her head. Liz is now feeling a bit dizzy from the pain. She lies down, laying on her side, above the grey sheets of her full-size bed, and sets the baby monitor down on the nightstand beside her ear. Elizabeth closes her eyes, and is about to drift off to sleep when she hears a weak utterance, “Liz...”.

The sound is coming from behind her. She rolls over to her other side, and opens her eyes wearily. She shrieks and rolls off the bed; instinctively drawing her weapon as she is startled by the sight of Tom Keen’s ghost lying next to her on the bed. His leg is shackled with a heavy chain; just as it had been when Liz had restrained and tortured him on that rusty old boat three years ago. 

His ghostly body is gaunt and covered in his own blood, he lies fetal; clutching his wounds on his abdomen; and moaning in a weak and eerie voice “Liz...babe...”. He stretches out his hand to reach for her. Elizabeth pulls away; trembling at the horrific sight. Her voice is trembling. “Tom?...”  
“...My name is Jacob...Jacob Phelps...in life your husband never existed...My whole life was a fake...even my love for you was all a sham, Liz...”

“No...Tom...I mean...Jacob...what about our child?...You can’t tell me she was a lie...” Her voice is strained, her hands shaking as she trains her Glock upon his apparition, for what good it would do.

He continues as if he is riddled with tortuous pain, “...Agnes never saw me as her father...she only saw me for what I truly was...a fraud...” 

“Tom don’t say that...” Elizabeth begins to cry.

“...It’s true babe...I thought I could play the role of a good father and husband...but I was a fool, and my selfish pride only pulled me back into my old habits...I should have never tried to come between you and Reddington...so many lives lost their because of my jealous pride...”

“Tom, what are you talking about...there was nothing between us...” She says regaining her composure. 

“...It’s so obvious, Liz...isn’t it?...He’s the one you truly loved...I was always him...You jumped every time you saw his name appear on your phone...”

“...But...but...We were working cases...I married you, Tom...three times...” Liz protests, stammering at her words. She raises and holds her gun more steadily.

“...Only because you wouldn’t allow yourself to fall in love with a criminal...You have always run from your feelings, Liz...your happiness...that has always been your greatest fault...” he says completely unafraid Of the gun pointed at him for he is already dead.

“...Tom...or...Jacob...please...don’t...don’t say it...” she begs, shaking, as if knowing what he is about to say.

“...I’m sorry...for everything, Liz...Forgive...Me...” Tom’s voice grows weaker, as if his time grows shorter. “Please...Go...Reddington...Reddington...He’s the one that truly loves you...and Agnes too...Go, Liz...Go...for...Agnes’ sake...and...your happiness...Go...Bye Liz...” 

“Tom!...No; Jacob wait!...You were going to tell me something that night...something about Reddington...what was it?...” she asks.

“...Some bones are best left buried...”his fades into a ghostly whisper. 

Elizabeth lowers her gun admitting defeat. Her mouth agape and trembling more; and with tears in her eyes, reaches her hand out to feel him. Just as her fingertips touch his bloody face, the apparition disperses into a breath of steam, and disappears into nothingness. 

“Tom?...Tom?...” Shaken; and feeling very confused by what had just happened; Liz looks down at her hands, and sees blood her fingertips. “Oh, Shit.” Liz feels faint and passes out faced down onto the bed; falling into a deep sleep; she finds herself falling into a very strange dream...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth finds herself sleeping in a cozy warm bed...a child’s bed, tucked in under a thick ivory colored eiderdown comforter and clinging to her favorite white plush bunny. She is no longer a woman in her thirties, but a child of only four years old. She awakes to a pair of voices mixing Russian and English speaking in the next room. Liz quietly climbs out of bed and tiptoes towards the bedroom door in her bare feet; wearing a simple red cotton nightgown, and clutching her bunny; she places her ear near the door to listen. She hears woman’s voice, speaking with a Russian accent. Her voice is desperate. “...He told me he was taking her out of the boarding school...” she weeps 

“There...there...Katerina...take a breath...what’s done is done...” she hears the deep voice of an American man trying to comfort her.

“...Ray, they took her from her bed and branded her on her skin...” Elizabeth looks down at her arm, and sees that her wrist had been bandaged up. Her mother’s voice continues scared and sobbing.”...They will come for her....she is not safe here...” 

Liz carefully peaks around the corner, and sees a young Reddington in his late twenties holding her mother, Katerina Rostova in his arm’s They do not notice her watching from the stairs. Liz sees her mother; tall and beautiful in tears; looking at him with desperate eyes, as he grips her by the arms as if to kiss her. He says nothing as he allows her to speak.

“Oh, Raymond...my little Masha...I don’t want her to be a pawn in this cruel game we are forced to play...I want a better life for her...Raymond...Take her...Please...Take Masha...Take her, Ray...get her out of this Soviet Union...Raise her as you would your own...I have made so many mistakes Raymond...but you are the only one I can trust to care for Masha...”

“I have already secured a new identity for her...” her tells her confidently to calm her nerves “I will take her to Germany and then to America...The Cabal wants me dead...I am not sure why...they have already taken my family...Katerina...Masha is not safe with me...but I know someone that I trust my life in...who I know will give her the life that she deserves...I will see to her education and make sure she is safe.” 

Katerina wraps her arms around him and embraces him to calm her fears, closing their eyes for a moment of warmth. Then Raymond states in a melancholic tone, “She may never escape this life slated for her, but I will make sure that she will have a fighting chance in surviving in it.”  
She looks up at him with her sad blue eyes.

“...I love her...as I do you, Katerina...and I’m not going to let anything happen to her...”

“...Then go...Go now, Raymond...Take her...they are coming for her, and they will soon be coming for you...Godspeed old friend...Godspeed...”with those parting words Raymond takes Katerina by her chin and gives her a soft heroic kiss. 

Elizabeth feels a sting of jealousy to see him kiss her so tenderly, “...Godspeed, Raymond...and Merry Christmas...”She says as her voice fades and the scene grows dim in front of her...  
...Liz feels the warmth and safety of Red’s embrace the sound of soft a music box playing in the background...and the soft sound of his soothing voice “everything is going to be ok...You’re going to be okay...”closing her eyes to feel the safety of his arms”...When you love someone you have no control...That’s what love is...” His voice haunts her sleep with images of his caring love...

...But then her dream’s tone grows darker...  
...Liz feels the cool moisture of his tears upon her cheek and the warm lips upon her hand “Raymond we have to go...” Elizabeth opens her eyes to see him fall, caught and supported by his guardian angel, Dembe...  
Elizabeth begins to squirm in her sleep feeling wrought with mountable guilt....  
....the sound of water rushing against the shore, the cold ocean breeze as Elizabeth opens her eyes to see Raymond sitting alone in an abandoned old house. Sitting at the kitchen table with a lonely bowl of canned mushrooms, a glass of red wine, and lost in the gaze of the flickering light of one white candle sitting before him ”....There was a woman I loved...she was my life...my heart...and she died...she left behind a little girl...one last, precious piece of herself...” His voice cuts through her like a knife as she begins to cry in her sleep...  
...Elizabeth wakes to see a private hospital room, and sees Red sitting in a chair with Agnes on his knee reading a book to her beside her mother’s bed...”She is the kind of beauty that falls gently on your lips like snowflakes softly falling to the ground...silent, subtle, fragile to touch, but beautiful nonetheless...She is made of winter, thunderstorms, and scars yet she possesses the gentlest touch for the broken souls...When you meet her, you probably won’t notice her right away, for hers is the beauty that whispers ever so subtly to your soul...capturing your heart and soul first before entrancing your eyes...” he closes the book on his lap with a sigh. He brushes the gold foil writing on the cover. ‘Sleeping Beauty’ and smiles at her little girl “Ma...Mam-ma...” Red looks surprised “Oh my stars, Lizzie...Agnes just said her first word...” Elizabeth smiles and laughs with great joy thinking they can hear her...Agnes touches the book and brushes Red’s hand to cling to his finger...Red looks at her and says “...Yes Agnes, your mother is a princess...”   
The scene changes one last time...still in the hospital room, but Dembe is there in the room too...supporting Agnes on her feet on the opposite side of the room. Agnes stands tall with her feet wide apart, and clutching Dembe’s ebony fingertips to hod herself up. She giggles and coos with a big smile on her face; showing her four little teeth, and stomping her little feet, as Red stands waiting; crouched down low beside the bed with his arms stretched out to catch her if she should fall. “...Come on, Agnes honey, you can do it...” he says.  
“...Go on mdogo (little one)...try to walk to Raymond and your Mama...”Dembe tells the happy little toddler. “Come on, honey.”Elizabeth says while watches joyously with tears in her eyes as she sees Agnes let go of Dembe’s fingers and walk towards them, and right into Red’s arms. He scoops her up with cheers and smiles, bouncing her in his arms “Oh, Lizzie she did it...You’re little angel is walking...” 

The celebration becomes fuzzy and fades as Elizabeth hears a voice grow louder and nearer....“Keen...Keen!...Wake up, Keen...”


	3. Part Three: Elizabeth Goes To The Party

While the dream is taking Elizabeth on an unusual journey through her past; that she hadn’t noticed Dembe letting himself in to drop off something special, and to check in on her, and Agnes. Dembe had convinced Liz earlier to allow him to take Agnes to Aram’s Party even though she had decided not to partake in the holiday festivities of the season. Elizabeth had appeared to be sleeping so soundly, that Dembe decides not to wake her. He had instead left her a note on the kitchen table stating that Agnes would be safe at the party in the care of his daughter Isabella, and her daughter Elle. 

Dembe had taken the time to change Agnes, and dress her in a cute little red holiday dress with white fur-like trim, long little red and white striped socks, a brand new pair little white leather shoes with soles for her to walk, and a white crocheted headband adorned with a crocheted sprig of holly over her ear. Agnes looked as cute as a button; looking up at Dembe’s dark brown eyes. He tells her proudly“...You look as if Mrs. Claus had dressed you herself, ‘mdogo’...”

Dembe had put on her little green coat, and lifts her up to rest her on his arm. He smiles as she clings to Dembe’s muscular arm, as he takes one last check on Elizabeth before leaving for the country estate. “...Your Mama will be joining us later...I am sure of it...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not more than a couple minutes after Dembe leaves, Agent Ressler stops by for a last ditch effort to try and convince Elizabeth to come.

“...Keen...Wake up!...” Agent Ressler tries to stir Elizabeth from her nap by tapping her arm with the back of his wrist. 

“Um...Raymond...Agnes...That’s my girl...Agnes...Haha...Raymond...Raymond...” Elizabeth murmurs, still deep in her dream.

“...It’s Donald Ressler...Come on, Keen!...Wake up...” He frantically pats her cheeks, and shakes her by her arms in an attempt to get her to come to.

Former Blacklister and romantic foe; Gina Zanetakos; enters the room in a sultry fashion, wearing her high-heel boots tight black jeans and a fitted angora sweater. Her face is serious and clear of emotion as her heels click seductively on the floor. She walks towards the bed carrying a glass of water. Gina comes to where Agent Ressler is hanging over Liz, and playfully pushes him aside. He lands on the floor and frowns returning to his feet. Speaking in her heavy Greek accent “Here, Donny...Allow me...”

She throws the ice cold water directly into Elizabeth’s face. Liz chokes, coughs, and sputters but is in all regards awake. She sits up; still a bit disoriented from the painkiller that she had taken “...Um What...Who?...” She regains her senses and sees Gina standing over her “What the hell are you doing here?...”

“You’re welcome...” Responding in her usual sarcastic tone; the former corporate terrorist walks out of the room as in a job well done. Agent Ressler; Who is still recovering from having his pride hurt, but is intrigued in watching Gina leave the room.

Liz quickly regains her composure; moving the wet strands of hair from her face. She asks again; slightly perturbed at their abrupt intrusion, “Ressler...What are you doing here?...This is Christmas Eve isn’t it?...Shouldn’t you and your ‘girlfriend’ be getting to Aram’s party?...”

“...We are, Liz...but after Aram had told us that you weren’t coming, I thought I’d feel better just to check on you...”He answers while pulling out a clean, white handkerchief from his pocket, and handing it to her to dry her face.

Elizabeth gets up, and sits at the edge of the bed. She takes the crisp white cotton square of fabric from him and pats her face. “...Thank you...but...I...”

“...Look Keen...” Agent Ressler interrupts her; needing to get something off his chest “...I know it’s devastating to lose someone you love...we’ve all been there, Liz...”

“...Ressler...” Liz tries to interject.

“...No...Hear me out, Keen...” He continues “...You have friends that love you and would give their lives for you...”

“...Ressler...” She repeats.

“...It’s Christmas Eve...and there’s a party going on in your honor and you need to be there...Aram and Samar have worked really hard on this get together tonight and...”

“Ressler!...” Finally getting his attention. “...I’m going...” her change in stance and tone from before takes him by surprise. She softly continues, “...You’re right...I do need to move on...I need to apologize to Aram for how harshly I treated him...and...I need to see...Reddington...” 

“...We can wait for you...you can come with us...” Donald offers.

Elizabeth isn’t completely thrilled with the idea of sharing a ride with Gina; considering her history she had with her husband, and with Reddington, but it is nearly five, and all her options are quickly diminishing. It’s Christmas Eve, and she is short on the cash it would take to pay for a cab, Liz had never left the apartment on account of her deep depression, and the banks now have already closed early to give their employees a head start to enjoy the Christmas Holiday with their families; so she is forced to accept Ressler’s offer.

“...Well...Ok...You win...I’m not going to make it to the bank anyway...just give me twenty minutes I won’t be long...Please wait for me...I need to find something to wear...” She then notices the baby monitor on the nightstand, realizing she hasn’t heard a sound from her daughter since she had woken up. “...Where is Agnes?...” She asks.

“Dembe...had left a note for you that he had dropped by here a little earlier...” Ressler explains, “...You were asleep, and he didn’t wish to wake you...He went ahead with her to the party...she’s safe with him...Isabella and Elle will also be watching her at the party...so she is in good hands...” 

“I know she is...better than with me...” Elizabeth says regretfully.

“Don’t say that, Liz...” He says compassionately. He places his hand on Liz’s shoulder. “You’re an amazing mother...under the circumstances...”

“...It’s just...just that I can’t get her to accept Reddington as her grandfather...she goes ballistic...” She says desperately.

“Maybe because he isn’t...” Agent states with conviction.

“What...What are you talking about?...” Liz asks, startled by his answer being so definite.

“...It was in a dark time...I wasn’t able to handle your absence as well as I thought I could...” He is ashamed to admit.

“...Oh no...Ressler you didn’t...” She fears what he is about to tell her.

“...Yes, Liz...I’m not proud of it...I was rummaging through your drawers looking for pills, and found the envelope of your DNA test results...It’s not normally my nature to be nosey, but the curiosity overcame me...I quickly took a peek...” he confesses.

“...Yes...I know...It said that he was my father...” Liz drops her head with regret. 

“Hahahahaha.....” a boisterous and inane chuckle comes from Miss Zanetakos in the other room, bringing Ressler’s blood to a boil.

“...No Keen...the results are wrong!...” he snaps back at Liz with a couple of heavy breaths. Speechless and a bit stunned by his also quick and harsh response; Elizabeth is shocked to see Agent Ressler so heated, but she is impressed with his newfound spunk, and listens with curiosity and admiration. 

“...Liz, I wouldn’t be standing here alive if he was...” he continues, having her full attention “...The test results stated that Reddington’s blood type is ‘A Positive’...from my own experience with him...I know for sure that Red is ‘AB Negative’...”

“...You both have the same rare blood type...” Elizabeth deducts. “...He saved your life...” Her lip begins to tremble. “...Red...Oh, I’m such a fool...” feeling more conflicted about him than ever. “...I need to see him...”

“Donny...come here...” Gina’s voice is beginning to simmer with a bit of jealousy, as her boyfriend is taking so long in Elizabeth’s bedroom. 

“...He will be there, Liz...l’ll let you get ready...We’ll wait for you in the other room...” Agent Ressler says, as he complies to Gina’s harping, and steps backward to leave the room with a pleasant smile on his face, and a massive weight off his shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth takes a deep sigh of relief, and goes into the bathroom to take a quick hot shower. She feels a thick shroud of darkness wash off of her, as she begins to develop small fantasies in her head, of what life with Reddington would be like for her and Agnes. Her anticipation grows as she runs the bar of soap in slow circles over her breasts. She cannot help but touch herself softly as she whispers out his name “Raymond...” She feels a freedom, and joy that she hasn’t allowed herself to feel in a long time as her sex begins to drip. 

Liz quickly regains her composure as she remembers that she has people waiting for her in the next room. She turns off the water; steps carefully out of the shower; and wraps herself in a large, warm towel while she quickly freshens up her make-up. Liz chooses her favorite black lace bra and underwear from the middle dressed drawer to just to give her confidence a little ‘pick-me-up’, and make herself feel sexy again. She then walks barefoot towards the bedroom closet. “Oh...what am I going to wear...” she mumbles to herself; while running through the contents of her closet in her head before placing her hand onto the brass-like doorknob, and turning it to open the door.

Her hair is still wrapped neatly in a towel, like a turban as it dries, while Liz begins to thumb through her clothes. She notices something red peeking through between the layers wrapped inside a clear plastic garment bag. She pulls it from the railing to find that a charming red velvet evening dress with long sleeves, a lovely V-Neckline, and a soft ruched waist. She lifts up the plastic, and feels the soft material of the finest grade. Elizabeth instantly falls in love with the dress, and can’t wait to try it on. As she removes the dress from the bag; and holds it up in front of her to see how it looks in the mirror; she notices a small white envelope has fallen out onto the floor. She sets the garment gently on the bed, and picks it up; removing the hand written greeting card inside that reads simply:

“In Case You Change Your Mind...  
\- Red”

Her first instinct would be to reject his generous gift, as she has so many times before...but not this time. Elizabeth undoes the zipper on the back of the dress, and slips it off the hanger. She steps into the soft and supple fabric; sliding it over her hips, and feeding her arms into the luxurious sleeves, and over her shoulders. She struggles at first to close the zipper in the back herself, but manages to get it zipped all the way up without help. Liz takes a quick model turn in the mirror, and smooths out the nap. The dress fits her perfectly; landing about mid-calf on her, and the deep V-Neckline shows just enough cleavage without being obscene. 

She finishes making up her hair into soft waves, and adorns it with a holiday crystal barrette, and a pair of small gold dangle earrings. Elizabeth places a splash of perfume on her hair brush, and combs it through her dark chestnut waves, letting it brush softly against her neck. Her heart begins to beat a little faster, as she begins to think of what she is going to say to him after all this time. She then pulls out her knee high dark burgundy leather boots, slipping them snuggly on her feet, and zips them up her slender calves. She is now quite excited about seeing all her friends again, but subdues her emotions so as not to look giddy.

Liz puts on her favorite shade of lipstick, and tucks it into her purse. Taking one last look around; she shuts off the lights in the bathroom before grabbing her camel-colored 3/4 length wool coat with the big black buttons, and lays it over the crook in her arm; and lastly; she remembers to pull out a warm black scarf, hat, and gloves out of the top dresser drawer. She then turns off all the bedroom lights, and closes the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok then...I’m Ready...” Elizabeth announces; as she quickly stuffs her gloves into her coat pockets, and then digs through her purse to see if she has both her phone, and her gun (just in case) neatly tucked away. She does; and pulls out her keys. Liz is so engrossed in making sure she has everything that she is slow to notice what her partner and his girlfriend had been working on during the time while she has been getting ready. When she finally looks up; Liz discovers that part of her living room had been transformed into a cozy vignette for Christmas.

“...What’s all this?...” Elizabeth is taken back to see the living room adorned colorful lights and garlands hanging over the window sills. A large bowl of fruit sits upon the kitchen island counter, and the tree...the little tree that Aram had brought earlier that day is now standing proudly all adorned with twinkling white lights, colorful miniature Christmas ball ornaments hanging from its wiry limbs, and a blanket of glistening silver tinsel of made of mirror-like strands of Mylar sporadically draped upon its lifelike synthetic branches. Agent Ressler and Miss Zanetakos are finishing up the scene placing the wrapped gift upon the white snowlike tree skirt at its plastic feet, and placing a golden star upon the highest bough. 

Elizabeth stands quietly watching them finish, and notices the large white shopping bags crumpled and lying discarded on the kitchen floor. She all of sudden feels a great wave of guilt and sadness comes over her as she deeply regrets how badly she had treated Aram when all he had only tried had bring a little holiday cheer to her earlier that day. Her lip quivers and she drops her head in shame for her previous actions and make it right.

“...You look beautiful, Liz...” Ressler says softly to her, while admiring how lovely and festive she looks. Liz looks up at Ressler, and smiles with a tear on her cheek. “...Everyone will be so happy to see you...especially Reddington...”

“...Yes Reddington has good taste in clothes...” Gina agrees, racked with sarcasm, and a bit jealous as she watches how Donald is looking at her.

Elizabeth breaks the tension by saying “This is amazing...You didn’t have to do all this for me...”

“...We didn’t...My father was an orthodox Greek man...but my mother was German, and Christmas was a sacred time for her...She used to say ‘...A Christmas tree left undecorated on Christmas Eve is like a home without a family’...” Gina says as she throws the last piece of silver tinsel on the little tree. “...Those were beautiful times...”

Agent Ressler pulls out his phone and quickly takes a check of the weather. “Yeah Ladies...We should get going before the weather gets too bad...those rural roads can be a bitch in bad weather...” He urges them, as they quickly turn everything off. He unplugs the Christmas tree lights, and helps Liz and Gina with their coats. Elizabeth turns off the lights, and they all leave Liz’s apartment together.

Donald had chosen to drive the black Chevy Suburban, as it has greater traction than his old two-door Honda, and so the two ladies can ride more comfortably in the back seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth; realizing that she cannot go to a party empty handed; asks to quickly stop at the CVS to pick up a bottle of wine. The snow begins to lightly fall. Liz quickly runs in and buys a bottle of Cranberry Sparkling Wine from St. James Wineries of Missouri. It’s far from the level of Reddington’s fine vintage rich French Burgundies, but the best she could find, and afford at such short notice.

Gina pulls the bottle out of the paper bag to see what she chose from the selection of drug store table wines, does not hesitate in commenting on the fact. “...Hardly one that Reddington would choose; my dear...” She says.

“It’s not for Reddington...” Liz snaps back, grabbing the bottle and paper bag from her, she slips the bottle back inside the bag, and plops it down beside her on the seat.

Their drive through the snowy countryside of King George County, Virginia is a beautiful one. The road is getting dark and desolate even at this early hour. Snow can be seeing falling in front of the glow of the headlights. The three of them ride awkward silence, like three feuding schoolchildren forced to make up, avoiding eye contact by staring out the windows. 

Elizabeth is lost in her own thoughts; still upset about her snide comment about the wine, she sits and watches the trees go by. Ressler periodically peeks at them in the rear view mirror and continues driving.

After a few long minutes; Gina finally decides to break the silence “ Look Elizabeth...I know that you don’t trust me...and heaven knows I have given all of you plenty of reasons not to...”

“Yes.” Liz says curtly. 

Frowning and ignoring that remark; Gina continues while staring away out the window. “...but when we are hit with such a great tragedy of losing someone near to us, we are left with a crossroads that we must choose....”

“You are lecturing me about right and wrong?...” Elizabeth says, becoming more belligerent in her comments. 

“Ladies, please...no fighting tonight...It’s Christmas Eve...” Ressler interrupts; periodically watching them in the rear view mirror. 

“No...Elizabeth...I’m not...” She continues calmly and solemnly, “...In my former business I made a good living on sabotaging, and exposing secrets and for those who would pay handsomely for it...I learned the hard way that not all secrets are meant to deceive...some are meant to protect...my last job; I was hired to expose a secret in one of Reddington’s firm...I finished the job successfully...but it came with a hard price...My target...I did not know...was a double agent Reddington had paid to protect my niece from the Greek Mafia in Philadelphia...his cover was blown and he and my niece, Nikki were killed...”

“I’m sorry...”Elizabeth’s tone changes to one of compassion. “...Why are you telling me this?...”

The former Blacklister turns and looks her, for the first time directly in the eye. Ressler looks at her in the mirror awaiting her answer. She answers quickly“...After she was killed, I was done...I just couldn’t do it anymore...I needed out...and Reddington helped me...”

She knows it’s probably a mistake, but the interrogator in her compels Liz to dig deeper. “What made you come back?...You were free...”

“...I needed to see Tom...I still loved him...and I was hoping to convince him to give our love another chance...” Liz was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and naturally upset. Gina carries on “...but when I contacted Reddington, he told me that Tom was dead...” Elizabeth frowns, getting more jealous that she had reached out to Reddington, but she controls her temper, and lets her speak.

“...I was so angry...at him...at you...at Reddington...I was so hungry for revenge...I needed to talk to someone...to kill someone...then I found Donald...He was a mess when I came to his apartment...I was so drunk...It did not matter...He was too stoned to care that I was a criminal...at that point, I did not care that he was a cop...I would to kill him...I wanted to kill him...he probably wanted to kill me too...but instead...he surprised me by kissing me...hard...and I was too weak to push him off...we both took advantage of each other that night...but we liked it..we needed it...” her and Donald give each other a crooked smile through the rear view mirror. 

“I was wondering what you two had seen in each other...” Elizabeth seems almost amused at the irony, and takes the opportunity to tease them back, “...You seem like the perfect match made in hell...”

“...Life is not perfect, Keen...” Agent Ressler reiterates; speaking directly to Elizabeth through the mirror. He then diverts his eyes again to his unlikely girlfriend, speaking now to both “...We are not perfect...but even a flawed diamond is still a diamond...” He gives one quick glance back at Liz before returning his eyes to the road. The snow is falling pretty steadily now, and he begins to see the warm glow from the estate up ahead. “We’re here...” he says; relieved that they had made it there before it gets worse. 

“...Raymond Reddington is a good man...” Gina gives Liz a last word of consolation “...He has his flaws, but every man does...He deserves the respect that people aren’t willing to give him...his secrets go deeper than any of us can truly understand...don’t try to...Tom opened Pandora’s box all on his own...It was not Reddington’s doing...do not blame him for the lies he told to protect you and your daughter...”

“...He loves you, Keen...Open your eyes...” Ressler says as he pulls into the wrought iron gate and drives up the long winding driveway up the hill. “...Count your blessings...don’t categorize them...Gina had helped me finally get clean...and she is willing to go straight...it’s not perfect but it’s just what we need...” Ressler pulls up to the lovely colonial mansion and turns off the ignition. He removes the keys and stuffs them in his coat pocket. “Shall we ladies?...” He holds the car door open for them, and assists them both out of the vehicle. 

Elizabeth has already made up her mind about Red, but she just needs to see him face to face. She looks at all the cars parked in front of the house. She is then stopped in her tracks when she sees it. His shiny black Mercedes S-Class sitting there with a light blanket of snow on top. Her lip begins to quiver, and her heart begins to race. Liz is frozen in place. The snow is collecting in her hair and on her shoulders as she stands there staring at the car. 

Donald comes up beside her and places his hand on her shoulder. “...He’s here, Liz...Take life’s gifts where you find them...second chances don’t come around everyday...” His words seem to give her the courage to move her frozen feet. She takes a deep breath and nods her head; and she cannot be sure; but for a split second Liz thought she saw Gina Zanetakos smile at her. 

The snow is falling heavier, and the wind is picking up. The scene around them resembles a holiday snow globe as they walk gingerly up the quickly disappearing gravel pathway towards the house. The steps are lined on each side with small potted topiaries; neatly manicured and shaped into round balls; and professionally adorned in tiny colored lights that lead up the steps and wrap around white colonial pillars of the stately covered front porch. 

On the front door hangs a large lush wreath with a red and gold satin bow. It hangs over a large antique brass knocker that makes a deep ominous sound, as Ressler hits the heavy brass ring several times against the door. “Hasn’t Reddington’s friends ever heard of doorbells?...” He says as he shakes the snow off off his coat. Liz and Gina decide to do the same while they wait for someone to answer the door.

They hear the sound of footsteps rushing closer. The door suddenly flies open “Hey guys...” It’s Aram all smiles at first, and then an element of shock hits him “...Liz?...You’re here?...” He stands stunned in the entryway as if he had opened the door to a ghost. “...I mean...You’re here...”

“...Yes...I’m here, Aram...I wouldn’t blame you if you turned me away...” she says with the upmost sincerity clutching nervously her bottle of wine. 

“...Are you crazy, Liz...” Aram says joyfully. “...No...Welcome...Welcome...”he says, his body still seemingly fixed in the doorway.

“...Are you going to let us in, Aram...or should we start caroling?...” Agent Ressler asks on account they are all standing there freezing.

“...Oh...Yes...Sorry...What was I thinking...Come in, come in...Merry Christmas guys...”Even in the cold of winter, Aram had just worked himself into a sweat, trying to regain his composure as a good host.

Elizabeth takes his arm, and gives him the wine and surprises him with a kiss on the cheek, and says “...Merry Christmas...”

Aram olive cheeks turn rosy red as he stands there holding the door.

“...Aram?...Aram...”


	4. Part Four: A Warm Welcome

Agent Mojtabai offers to take their coats, and carries them into the home’s library; which also functions as the owner’s study; and lays the out gently on the loveseat to dry. Donald takes Gina by the arm,gives her a little kiss on the cheek, and leads her into the living room. Elizabeth can hear them be welcomed with joyful praise, and heartfelt laughter. Liz decides to quickly check her lipstick in the large mirror that hangs near the foot of the stairs, and fluffs up her hair letting it loosely drape on to her shoulders before entering. It is then when she is assaulted by a full array of delightful smells traveling from the direction of the kitchen; tickling her nose, and seducing her gastric senses; as she is suddenly reminded of just how hungry her stomach, and her heart actually is.

Aram hurries back to the foyer, and fully welcomes Liz with a tearful hug. “...Liz...I’m so glad...uh..you decided come Liz...Christmas wouldn’t be the same without you...” he says with an almost bashful laugh. 

Elizabeth tries her best not to cry on his festive red cashmere sweater, she hugs him so tightly wishing more than anything that could take back all those mean things she had said to him that day. “...I’m so sorry, Aram...Can you ever forgive me?...”

“...Liz, forget it...just come in and enjoy the party...” he assures her. “...Dinner will be ready soon...Mr. Reddington arranged everything...”

“...He usually does...Great, it really smells amazing...I could eat it all...I’m starving...” she laughs. Aram laughs too, suddenly excusing himself to check on the turkey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz passes through the short corridor, under the dark wooden staircase, and enters an opulent but unusually cozy living space that is nearly as large as the Post Office’s main floor of operations. The arch entryway is all decked out with holly, and Elizabeth swiftly sidesteps to avoid the large branch of mistletoe hanging over the arch entryway. the sound of idle chatter, and Dean Martin singing “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” playing on a Crosley portable record player fills the air, mingling with the holiday scents of decorative Cinnamon scented pine cones, fruitcake, apple pie, and gingerbread, a turkey baking in the oven, and a warm fire blazing in the grand old stone fireplace; that appears large enough to heat the entire house.

Elizabeth is greeted first by her good friend Agent Samar Navabi “Liz...you’ve come...the Lord be praised...” she gives Liz a warm heartfelt hug. Then Samar’s dark and penetrating eyes look at her as if she were trying to read her mind, and a deep growing smile she turns her eyes towards the cozy corner of the room near the Fireplace, and the large 9 foot Christmas tree by the window. “...He’s over there, Liz...with the children...he’s been waiting for you...”

Elizabeth takes a breath, and nods at her. Samar gives her a comforting pat on the back. “...Good Luck, Liz...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth walks slowly in the direction where Raymond Reddington sitting in a big oversized armchair, that appears suitable for Old St. Nick himself. She treads slowly and lightly so as not to disturb his reading to the children...

“...I wear the chain I forged in life, I made it link by link, and yard by yard; I girded it on my own free will, and on my own free will I wore it...” his voice is deep and raspy, as he reads from a first edition of Charles Dicken’s “A Christmas Carol”. 

Elizabeth tucks herself into a dark corner by the fireplace’s mantle just to watch and listen to him for a while. Agnes and her friend Elle are sitting on soft blanket at his feet; teething on the heads of hard gingerbread men, and fully entranced in Red’s words...

“...Is it’s pattern strange to you?...Would you know the strength and coil you wear yourself?...It was full and heavy as long as this just as this seven years ago...You have labored on it since...”

Dembe’s lovely daughter Isabella is also sitting on the floor, beside the two girls. His voice penetrated the air like a Shakespearean stage actor reciting a dark soliloquy in a Christmas pantomime...

“Oh Jacob,...speak comfort to me Jacob.”  
“I have none to give, Ebeneezer Scrooge, I cannot rest, I cannot stay, I cannot linger anywhere...”  
“...Mark me in life my spirit, like yours, never walked beyond the narrow limits of our counting house. No rest...no peace...incessant torture of remorse...yet no regret can make amends for one life’s opportunities misused...”

His words and vocal portrayal of Jacob Marley’s Ghost sends chills through Elizabeth’s blood recognizing a grim parallel to herself...

“...But you were always a good man of business, Jacob....”  
“...Business...Mankind was my busi...” 

...Raymond stops reading, and rests the book onto his lap as he catches a glimpse of Elizabeth standing in the shadows. He is spellbound at the sight of her, standing there in that lovely velvet dress. “Lizzie...” he utters quietly to himself, as he stands up in a gentlemanly fashion and lays the book on the seat. Unsure of how she will react he hesitates to approach her.

“Mama..” Agnes begins to fuss in their silence. She waves her arms and throws down her cookie. “..Mm..Mama..” Isabella stops her little arms to try and calm her, by handing her back her cookie. “...Shh, Agnes...not right now...” she shushes the impatient toddler so as not to destroy this fragile moment. Her fussing has also attracted the subtle attention of the others in the room. 

Red remains motionless, not taking his eyes off of her. Elizabeth can feel everyone’s eyes upon her, besides his. “...Aww hell...” Liz shrugs her shoulders, admitting defeat to her emotions. She marches towards him, placing her palms on the back of his skull, and surprises him by pulling him in for a soft luscious kiss.

It only takes a less than a second for Red to recover and reciprocate to her tender, long awaited passion. Raymond wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her body closer to his. Her breasts flatten out against his chest, and she rests her arms around his strong neck. A small round of applause ensues, as Liz allows her heart to feel again. Agent Cooper is inspired to pull his wife, Charlene closer , and kiss on the cheek. 

Liz is feeling a bit embarrassed by the mild fanfare, and breaks her embrace. Raymond’s eyes meet with hers once again, without caring about anyone else’s praise or rebuke, he gives her a another gentle kiss on her brow, and rests her it upon his shoulder, saying softly to her, “ Merry Christmas, Lizzie...I’ve really missed you...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just then; Agent Mojtabai comes rushing out of the kitchen, startling all the guests. Nervously he announces to everyone “...Um...I Hope everyone is hungry...Dinner is served...” 

Loud cheers explode as they all migrate into the dining room. Elizabeth leans down to pick up Agnes and carry her to the table. Agnes grips Red’s finger as he walks beside them. She giggles as he makes funny faces at her, “Are you hungry, sweetheart...yes?...”

The dining room contains a heavy walnut dining table, complete with matching chairs that were crafted by the original master cabinetmaker Thomas Chippendale himself in England, in the late Eighteenth Century. Red had acquired the rather large curiosity for home’s owner, importing the rare pieces through his shipping company. The lovely antique is seats twelve comfortably, but is set for ten, plus two mahogany highchairs set up for the party’s littlest guests. 

The men assist the ladies to their chairs, Raymond seats Elizabeth at the foot of the table with the the two toddlers on either side of her; Elle on the left, and Agnes on the right. Isabella sits down beside her daughter, and the chair opposite her is left temporarily empty for her dad as he is still in the kitchen tending to turkey. 

Next are the ladies in the center, with Charlene beside Dembe’s place, and Miss Zanetakos across from her. Beside his wife, is Harold Cooper, and Agent Donald Ressler across from him. Lastly Aram sits next to Agent Ressler, with his fiancée Samar Navabi across from him, next to Harold with Reddington finally taking his seat at the head of the table; naturally; across from Elizabeth.

Not the most perfect seating for a formal dinner party, but it have to do to accommodate for the children, and this is not a formal gathering anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all begin to chat amongst themselves as they admire all the delectable items that are already setting on the the table before them...

Real garlic mashed potatoes....a Smithfield ham, glazed with bourbon and imbedded with cloves on top....a large tureen of gravy resting beside the bowls of spiced carrots....green beans....a sweet potato casserole that is covered in caramelized cinnamon and brown sugar, and topped with crushed walnuts, and pecans that is smelling out of this world....A creamy baked macaroni and cheese with a crispy burn crust....a basket of warm French dinner rolls wrapped in a large cloth napkin fresh out of the oven....and a large Waterford crystal bowl contains Red’s own homemade cranberry sauce made with whole cranberries, candied figs and orange zest.

After a couple minutes of admiring the feast; Mr. Zuma bursts through the kitchen door carrying the main event; the prized turkey roasted to a juicy golden brown. It’s bigger than the two children combined. He sets the heavy bird down in the center of the table. “Oh Dembe, that looks Devine...” Reddington comments as he can already taste it. It sits on a lovely bed of greens, and beautifully garnished with fresh fruit; sliced apples, oranges, grapes; and overflowing with cornbread stuffing. 

“Oh, how wonderful Mr. Zuma...” Charlene says. “We’re starving...”; “...Let’s eat...”; “...I could eat it all...” comes simultaneously as he begins to carve. “...Num Num num numnum....” come from the excited hungry children.

Everyone begins to snicker and giggle when they notice that he is wearing a white ruffled apron with images of happy kittens in red Santa hats, and green holly sprigs on it. He remains stone-faced and continues to carve. 

“Is that Dolores’ apron?...” Red asks referring to the owner’s wife.

“I think so...It was all I could find...” Dembe answers as dishes out the turkey, and people then help themselves, passing the other items around the table. 

“Well, at least it’s akin to the season...Dig in, Everyone!....Oh..the wine...” Raymond remembers. He gets up to fetch a bottle to serve with their meal. He has three bottles to choose from...a nice Beaujolais, a fine dark Pinot Noir, and the sparkling Cranberry wine that Elizabeth had brought.

He smiles, and decides to go with Lizzie’s wine to start with. Red pops the cork on the bottle, and pours an even amount in everyone’s glasses. The dark rose bubbles dance in the glass like a pink champagne. Gina pouts as he pours some into her glass. She glances over at Elizabeth who can’t help to return a “I told you so” look.

Raymond comes to Elizabeth’s glass, and gives her a sweet loving look, “Interesting choice, Lizzie...” 

“It was such short notice...I didn’t plan to be here, tonight...” she says bashfully, and looking up at him.

“I’m glad you did, Lizzie...”Raymond smiles and gives her a little wink. “...I think it’s a lovely little wine...Sam always liked St. James...I used to send it too him around the holidays...Bon Appetit, Lizzie...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The snow outside continues to fall at a steady rate, and the record has been changed to the crooning voice of Bing. Everyone is on their second and third helpings of turkey. Dembe and Samar depart for the kitchen to fetch the desserts and the coffee. The room erupts into uproarious laughter when Agnes’ face is covered in cranberry sauce. 

Gina watches sadly as Elizabeth cleans up her daughter’s face. Even though her and Liz are no longer competing for the same beaux; the former mistress of her husband still has an unresolved jealousy for Elizabeth and Agnes. With the intention of adding insult to injury to an old rivalry, she makes a bombshell of a confession.

“Hahaha...What a beautiful daughter you have there, Elizabeth...” Gina’s insincerity is prevalent, adding out loud “...and to think that she was almost mine...” 

The laughter in the room suddenly ceases. Reddington’s lip twitches, and all eyes are drawn to her and Liz with a bold statement such as that.

“Excuse me?...” Elizabeth says with surprise.

“I always wanted more than anything to be a mother so bad...Tm knew that very well...I had the same opportunities as you did...but I was never as lucky as you were...” She says solemnly.

“...This is hardly the time, Miss Zanetakos...” Charlene interjects.

“...the attack that occurred the night...It had gone so much different than he had planned it.” She blurts out.

“Gina please...” Ressler tries to stop her from saying something that she’ll regret.

“No Donny;... she needs to hear this...” Gina says insistent being heard out.

“...What do you mean he planned?...”Liz asks, beginning to feel a sour pit in her stomach.

“...You were the one that was supposed to die that night...not him...” Gina says without any shame “...Tom had said that he wanted to raise his daughter as a widower with me...I thought that was the wrong way to do it...but he insisted...I didn’t want to become a mother that way...so I called Reddington...and told him what he was planning...”

Liz, now feeling sick to her stomach; looks at Red at the other end of the table “...Is this true?...”

His twitch was a clear indicator. He takes a dry gulp, and tells her unequivocally “Yes.”

Elizabeth is shocked and furious. She feels so betrayed; like a stake had been driven through her already tattered heart. “Bastard!...” she yells in frustration “...Thomas Keen...You Fucking Son of a Bitch!...”

“Lizzie, Please...the children...it’s Christmas Eve...” Raymond says to her, to get her to regain her composure.

“...I’m sorry, Elizabeth...but I had to tell you what kind of man you married...I thought Reddington told you...” Gina apologizes.

“...I tried...” he says.

“..He tried to warn me several times about him...but I was too blinded to listen...I’m sorry Raymond...” Liz says apologetically, regaining her poise.

Red nods accepting, “Well...onto a new subject...” he says to lighten the mood, just as Dembe and Samar return with coffee and the warm desserts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aram is looking up and down at the table and at Reddington, Cooper, and his fiancée. She gives him a subtle nod. Red can tell that he is aching to say something, and nudges him to do so. “...Don’t you have anything to ad to the conversation...Agent Mojtabai?...”

Not being the best at public speaking he is perspiring like a fish, and shaking like a leaf, but he achieves the courage to address them all. 

“...Umm...Guys...um..Everyone...Thank you for coming...all of you...Especially you Liz...and thank you Mr. Reddington for offering his friend’s home for us to have our little get together...well...maybe not that little...” he says as remembers the grand feast that they had just consumed. He continues “...but anyway as you all probably know Agent Navabi and I have been engaged for several months...”

Everyone nods in agreement. Ressler points out “Aram...you are about to marry the woman...I think you can drop the formality...” Everyone snickers when he says that.

“...Umm...Right...sorry...well...that’s the thing...Samar and I decided to wait until we could have all our friends with us...and I just realized that all of our closest friends are sitting at this table...” 

Harold has a little smile, seeing where Aram is leading with this.

“...Umm...I know that it’s very short notice, but...Agent Cooper...I know that you have been given authority to do so...Please, Sir...Would you marry us tonight?...”

“I’d be honored Aram, let me just get my phone...” Harold answers with heartfelt joy.Harold Cooper had gotten the authorization to perform weddings online to be able to marry her and Tom. Although a bittersweet memory for Liz: she is happy now to see that his efforts will not have gone to waste. “Oh, that’s wonderful...I’m so happy for you two...”

“Liz, I would like you to be my maid of honor...” Samar asks.

“I’d love to, Sammy...Let’s get you ready...” Elizabeth says with a big smile, and the two ladies depart the room.

Aram’s skin turns white as he asks “Umm...Mr. Reddington...I must be crazy...but I have great respect for you, Sir...Would you be my...best man...”

“...Hahaha...You are crazy, Aram...Sure, why not...I’d love too...” he pats Aram on the back to calm his nerves, and gestures to get Dembe’s attention. “Dembe...hold off on the desserts for just a bit...” Reddington says cheerfully, “...We have a Wedding to plan...”


	5. Part Five: A Magical Winter’s Evening

Elizabeth takes Samar upstairs to help her change up her hair and makeup for her wedding. Moving a chair front of the bedroom mirror; Samar touches up her lipgloss and blusher. Liz takes up a couple top sections of her thick, black hair, and tries to remember how to make a braided crown like one she had worn for prom, but thick kinky is not cooperating with her, so she just has to settle for a messy braided bun instead. She sits in front of the mirror with a solemn look on her face, clearly with something pressing on her mind. “...Liz?...” she says.

“...Yes?...” she says with Samar’s curly hair, half-tangled in her fingers.

“...I would like to apologize for that woman’s behavior tonight towards you...she was quite rude in calling you out like that in front of everyone...” speaking to her through the mirror.

“She was right...” Liz says emphatically “...I needed to hear that...I needed the truth...about Tom...Reddington did try so many times to warn me about him but...it’s just...just...” her voice drops off, deciding not to finish her thought.

“...Liz...Can I ask you something?...” she asks noticing a change of tone in Elizabeth’s voice.

“...Sure, anything...” She says, happy to comply. 

“...Are you in love with Reddington?...” Samar asks directly. 

The question throws her a little. She tries to cover it up “...Why would you ask that?...”

“...That kiss....that kiss that you gave him when you arrived...that was not a kiss that you give a friend or colleague....” She points out. 

Feeling a bit embarrassed; Liz tries to hide that she is blushing. “..No...no, I suppose it wasn’t...”

Elizabeth nervously continues to tuck in unruly strands of hair, even though there is nothing more to do to it.”...I think it looks good enough, Liz...Thank you...”

Liz places the comb on the table, and has an idea. She takes the white lace doily from underneath the nightstand lamp, and uses a couple bobby-pins to incorporate it into her hairdo to resemble a somewhat veil. 

“That’s ingenious Liz...Thanks...I’ll replace it afterwards...” Samar says impressed at her creative thinking, “She finds an old white lace shawl in the master closets, to drape over Samar’s shoulders. “Ok...You’re ready...Let’s get you married...You look beautiful Sammy...Nervous?...” Liz asks.

“...No...I love Aram...” Samar tells her, quite at ease actually.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hurrying back downstairs; they huddle back behind the archway to observe the men as they work to clear an area for their little ceremony. They had created a beautiful display using the large windows, and beside the large Christmas tree. They had tied the long drapes back in a way to resemble the shape of an alter, and they had turned on the patio lights to illuminate the falling snow from behind. The snow is still falling even heavier now, with no sign of slowing down soon. Ressler and Reddington have also moved a couple of chairs and a small table to form an aisle.

Keen and Navabi stand back and observe their preparation efforts. Assistant Director Cooper is already standing in the center, holding his iPhone in his palm, with the wedding sermon that he had googled. His wife Charlene is standing on the side to record video of it on her phone. Isabella is sitting on the sofa with her dad Dembe; and holding the toddlers on their laps, while Donald and Gina are on the loveseat together. 

Liz smiles to watch Raymond take a white flower from the vase and make a little boutonnière for Aram’s lapel. He then straightens his tie, tells him to stand up straight, relax, and gives him a reassuring pat on the back. 

Elizabeth gives Samar a once over, and notices something is missing for a blushing bride. She quickly scans around the room, and grabs the flowers from the vase in the foyer. Liz wraps the stems together with a cloth napkin from the kitchen to give her best friend a proper bridal bouquet. 

They signal to Cooper that they are ready, when Samar confronts her with the question she sidestepped earlier.“...Well?...Liz...you haven’t answered my question...”

Liz sighs. “...Yes...I mean...I care about him...I guess...I don’t know, Samar....I’m so afraid of him...but...I...”

“...You know you are, Liz....You’re not afraid of Reddington...Stop trying to deny what you feel for him...I think it’s wonderful...It’s about time you showed him...before it’s too late...Give him the chance to heal your heart, Liz...from all the damage that Tom has caused...” she advises. 

While Elizabeth and Samar wait for a nod from Cooper; they admire Red making playful funny faces and waving at Agnes from across the room; making her laugh. Samar smiles and adds “...He loves you, Liz...He loves Agnes...He’s rich...He’s handsome...What are you waiting for?...You deserve to be happy, Liz...”

“...I know...Thanks, Sammy...Everyone seems to have the same opinion about what I should do, but it means more coming from you...” Liz begins to feel more relaxed with the assurance and backing of her best friend.

Harold suddenly gives signal to start. Ressler plays, from his phone, an acoustic guitar version of “Here Comes the Bride” that he had just found on YouTube. Aram stands looking so handsome as he awaits his lovely bride. Her black and gold cocktail dress could hardly pass as a wedding gown, but she looks just as stunning, with the antique lace shawl draped down her back, and the lace doily in her hair she has everyone entranced...especially Aram. Her and Aram’s eyes lock as “The Wedding March” ends, and she is standing in front of of her future husband. Elizabeth stands directly beside Samar, opposite Raymond respectively. 

Although Liz couldn’t be happier for Samar and Aram; and she is beginning to feel pretty confident about Reddington; the scene of the wedding triggers base emotions in her. Conflicted memories of guilt, fear, and regret for being in Samar’s place so many times with the wrong man; she feels that her romantic life had been thoroughly wasted. The only bright side is her beautiful daughter sitting there on Dembe’s lap, but coming to find out that he had tried to destroy that too. 

Liz glances over to Reddington. She feels so ashamed of herself, for how she has treated him in the past. “If only I could make it up to him...” she thinks, “Samar is right...they all are...” she says to herself, as she can no longer keep her eyes off of him. Raymond catches sight of her watching him, and smiles giving her a wink, making Liz smile and blush a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agent Cooper clears his throat and begins....

“Dearly beloved...we are here tonight on this lovely Christmas Eve to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony...now Mr. Zuma has informed me that we have a couple Pecan and Mince Pies baking in the oven, so I will try to keep this as brief as possible...”

Chuckles erupt, as their minds’ take a lean towards the delicious treats that await them in the oven. Harold continues “...Is there anyone here that has any objection to why these two should not be wed?...” 

A brief silence comes about them all. The only sound is the one of the fire crackling in the fireplace.

“...Good...I didn’t think so...” he proceeds with the wedding vows. Dembe hands Agnes off to his daughter and scampers off to the kitchen to check on those pies before they burn. 

Raymond and Elizabeth continue exchanging glances at each other; inspired most likely by wine, and the festive romantic environment, she unsuccessfully weighs the consequences of taking a chance of a prospective romance with him.

Red is still being haunted by that kiss she planted on him earlier. The sensation of her tongue on his is still fresh, and blowing his mind. He is fascinated with Elizabeth’s innocent beauty, and all of the pain and sorrow in her big blue eyes that he longs to heal, are looking directly at him.

“...The rings please...” Harold asks, and Aram nudges Reddington who has them in his pocket. He quickly slips his hand in his pocket and hands him the rings; having lost complete track of his role as Best Man as he tries to calculate what his next move with Elizabeth should be. He regains his composure just as Agent Cooper says...

 

“...By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife...” Harold concludes “...Aram you may kiss your bride...”

The happy couple smile and lean in for a sealing long kiss. Cheers and applause bring everyone to their feet. They take turns congratulating them happy couple, as they all migrate back int the dining room for coffee and pie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raymond stays behind in the living room to change the record to Nat King Cole. He takes Elizabeth by the hand and pulls her close to dance with her. She doesn’t fight him. Liz places her hand upon his back and rests her cheek to his. She closes her eyes, and gently sways with him by the roaring fire and the glistening tree. 

“Lizzie...” He says softly, and closes his eyes too. “...I’ve been watching you all night...but I really haven’t had much chance to speak to you....You look so beautiful tonight...”

“..Raymond...Thank you for the dress...” she says resting her chin on his shoulder, savoring the first moment alone with him, without judging eyes watching.

“...I was hoping that you could make it, tonight...” he says.

“...Raymond...I know...I know that you are not my father...and want to say I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you...will you ever forgive me?...” she pulls back and looks him directly in the eyes. Elizabeth gets worried when he just looks at her silently, cocking his head as if he is trying to read her. Red than smiles and gives her a long and luscious kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the while; Dembe has come out of the kitchen with the most delectable desserts...fresh homemade Pecan pie with a crispy layer of nuts and caramelized molasses on top...a traditional European fruitcake that actually smells good enough to eat...a rustic scent of mince pie doused with a fragrant brandy sauce ...and a large platter of decorated holiday cookies.

Since the dessert course is doubling as Aram and Samar’s wedding reception; he also chills a bottle of champagne for the toast. He pours everyone some coffee, and notices a couple of empty chairs at the dinner table. “...It is not like Raymond to skip dessert...” he thinks, “...and where is Elizabeth?...” 

Dembe takes a peak into the living room; where he had left them all to check on the pies; and finds Elizabeth and Raymond dancing slowly by the fire. She has her arms resting around his neck. He kisses her softly on the nose, making her giggle and look deeper into his eyes in a loving embrace. 

Dembe gets a warm and satisfying smile on his face. He decides to leave them be, and not to ruin the tender moment. Mr. Zuma rejoins the others, giving them a wink and a thumbs up. 

They then realizes that their friends are waiting for them when the aromas of warm Brandy, Mince, and Gingerbread become too strong to ignore. “...Raymond,...I think we are being rude deserting our friends like this... You still have to toast the Bride and Groom...” she says.

“Mmm...You’re right, Lizzie....come on...” Red runs his hand down to the small of her back, and nudges her to go first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They enter the dining room together, and Raymond helps Elizabeth with her chair, “...Thank you, Raymond...” He struts over to the other end of the table; grabbing the bottle of chilled champagne along the way, and untwisting the wire. Like a young cougar on the hunt; Elizabeth eyes follow him as he walks, noticing how strong his thighs and tush are. 

Samar is pleased with herself in seeing Liz with such spunk. The others pretend not to notice, but they are also happy to Elizabeth having fun again. 

Gina leans over, and whispers into Donald’s ear, “...We know whose bed she will be sleeping in tonight...” She takes an alluring sip of her black coffee and raises her eyebrow at him suggestively. Agent Ressler responds only with a subtle but devilish smirk, and dropping a sugar cube in her coffee, and stirring it, challenging her seductive pout.

“...Hey, you guys...Get a room...” Aram says, completely out of character. Samar, who has just lit up a cigarette, laughs and says “...Looks like it’s going to be a ‘Merry Christmas’ for all of us...”

*Pop!* “Oh, Mrs. Mojtabai...You are a minx, aren’t you?...” Reddington teases as he pops open the bottle of Dom Pérignon and pours some in her glass. He pours some in Aram’s fluke as well as his own, before handing the bottle off to Dembe to pour the rest.

Raymond raises his glass, “...A toast to the bride and groom...I will try to keep it brief, because the Brandy is getting cold...

...Christmas is a magical time of the year when we can try to catch a falling star that can with some small glimmer of hope make our deepest wish come true...” his eyes turn to Elizabeth “...and give our life a genuine purpose....” He scans the others as he appears to reflect on himself,  
“...It’s a time of the year when we like to celebrate our love, friendship, in trust, and loyalty. To the angels that have fallen, second chances don’t always come easy. They need to be earned, and are rarely deserved, but it becomes the only light we have to receive in our darkest hour...” Red then eyes everyone individually as he continues,  
“...We have all here endured more than our share of great tragedy, loss, pain, and more tears that we were built to shed. Death has stared us all in the face more than we all care to admit, and the tight bonds we form in the wake of great tragedy with each other...help us cope with the pain and sorrows, and survive to win this war. Our camaraderie has kept us strong....” They all smile and nod satisfactorily, and raise their glasses as Raymond concludes,   
“...Congratulations to Aram and to Samar, A truly beautiful and enchanting couple...to a long, and joyous fruitful loving life together...and to the rest of you...to new unions and old reunions....Merry Christmas, Everyone...” and everyone joins in raising their glasses “...I want to extend the toast to you all...May God bless you all with peace, love, good health, and happiness in the coming years...Cheers!...”

“Hazaar!...” They all shout, and drink to that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all dive into their mouth watering desserts. The Pecans are a true delight, warmed with vanilla ice cream on top. The children are enjoying the moist fruitcake and Gingerbread.

The warm Mince and Brandy have almost an aphrodisiac effect on them. Elizabeth suggests they continue in the living room by the fireplace, where it is more comfortable. They all agree, and take their plates with them.

The newlyweds playfully feed each other as they take a seat on the sofa by the big Christmas tree...Donald and Gina are both a bit tipsy and share the armchair by the fire, crossing her legs over his lap...while Raymond and Elizabeth decide to continue their dance in front of the fire.

Harold stands behind his wife near the back wall, and wraps his arms around her tenderly. They get a warm fuzzy feeling watching the others enjoying a truly romantic evening. Isabella brings the children to play in front of the tree, and sits on a brocade-covered bench near the tall windows with her dad’s arm around her, while she struggles to stay awake.

Dembe looks at the falling snow and checks the Radar on The Weather Channel’s App to see how long it will last. “...It looks like we are all here for the night...maybe through Wednesday...Folks...It will be snowing heavily all night...”

No one seems very bothered by the idea of being stranded there for a couple days. Elizabeth sways gently in Red’s arms, and for the first time she feels truly free from Tom...free to live again...free to love again. 

Raymond lightly strokes Elizabeth’s hair, making her gaze deeper into his eyes. He is fully entranced by her smile, asking her quietly, “...Are you having fun tonight; Lizzie?...”

“...I am...Raymond...” Liz bites her lip, “...Raymond...I...I...” while she tries to say what is on her mind. She runs her hand past his shoulder, down the back of his arm, and weaves her fingers between his and leads him under the archway underneath the hanging branch of Mistletoe. 

With total disregard of the others likely watching; Lizzie places her hands on Raymond’s cheeks pulling him in for a deep and passionate smooch on the lips. 

He wraps his arms around her, embracing her so tightly that he actually raises her off the floor. Elizabeth clings to his neck as he takes her breath away. Her lips part from his. Her limbs feel like rubbing, as he sets her feet back on the the floor; locking eyes with him. “Raymond...” her lips quivering, “...I...I...I want you, Red...”

Gina watches with a little smirk, and raises her eyebrow, and catches Ressler off guard; planting a long kiss on him. 

Reddington’s breath is heavy, but he is still able to form words “...Lizzie...”

Aram and his bride are already cozy with each other, necking on the sofa...Harold is swaying with his wife to voice of Nat King Cole; caressing Charlene’s arms and waist; kissing repeatedly her on the cheek.

Raymond realizes the party can continue just fine without them; He scoops Elizabeth up into his arms, and not taking his eyes off of her, Red asks a favor across the room, “Isabella, my dear...would you be so kind as to tuck Agnes to bed tonight before Santa Claus comes?...”

“Yes, Sir...” she says gladly “...I’d be happy to, Mr. Reddington...” 

“...Thank you, dear...” Red says appreciatively. He turns to thank everyone for coming, and bid them friends a lovely evening. “...Merry Christmas, Everyone...and God bless you all...Congratulations, Mrs. Mojtabai...Have fun tonight...”

“...Merry Christmas, Reddington...Liz...” Agent Ressler says “...We know you will...haha...” Gina lightly slaps him for that rude comment “...Sorry...Goodnight, you guys...Merry Christmas...”

“...Thank you, Raymond...to you and Liz as well...Good Night...” Samar says. “...Nite, you guys...thanks...” Aram adds, with a quick little wave to Liz. 

Elizabeth is getting restless, and pretends to be falling asleep in Red’s arms, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. An amazing evening with her friends is just what she needed to warm her broken heart, but all the fun and merriment has left her really fatigued from entertaining; tonight, and all she wants now is some alone time with her new beaux.

“...Good Night, Raymond...God bless you both...” Dembe says; so pleased to finally see his dear friend so happy. 

“...I think we will all be retiring upstairs before too long...” Harold says “...Merry Christmas, Reddington...take good care of her...” Red returns with a warm smile to all, and departs up the heavy dark European walnut staircase cradling the woman he loves in his arms.

Miss Zanetakos glances back at Ressler and says to him while lightly stroking his chest, “Well, Donny...You heard the man...It is going to be a cold night...” He gazes at Gina with the same amorous look; taking a cue from Red and Liz’s Donald smiles and extends a hand to Gina. She accepts his invitation bidding adieu to the remaining guests and head upstairs to find their room. 

The Coopers take another moment congratulate the newlyweds as they both follow suit. Isabella takes the children upstairs and puts them to bed in the same crib, and Dembe stays behind to tend to the kitchen, and extinguish the fire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little later that night; Dembe Zuma finishes cleaning up in the kitchen, and is just about to head off to bed himself. He takes one last walk through the living room to double check that the fire in the fireplace is completely out. 

The house to him seems so quiet now that everyone has traveled upstairs for little parties of their own. The only sounds to be heard here is the wind howling outside, and whistling as it passes through the chimney’s flue. He closes the tamper, by pulling the little lever on the chimney’s fireplace to keep the wind and snow from coming inside. These old mansions are beautiful but they do lose heat fast once the fire burns out; prompting Dembe to also pull each of the tall ceiling to floor curtains closed to keep any drafts to a minimum. 

He meticulously closes each of the living room’s floor to ceiling curtains. The eight giant glass windows, surrounding the majority of the house’s north and east end. Dembe shakes them all out, and draws them all closed, one by one. As he does he reflects on all that has happened this past year, and on the people closest to him on this magical time of year; but as he reaches the last giant window still open (the one in the nearest the Christmas tree; where they had held an impromptu wedding a short while ago) Dembe pauses; looking outside at the beautiful falling snow. He becomes fascinated by how it glistens just like a snowglobe tonight. His heart is filled with a sense of peace and contentment. 

Dembe gazes with enchantment like a little boy at the thick white flakes resembling millions of tiny little angels falling in the sky, reminding him of Raymond’s words from earlier that evening. He finishes his job saying a silent prayer for all the fallen angels out there less fortunate than they this Christmas Eve. He climbs the stairs counting his blessings; and pleased at all the joyous outcomes of the evening, as he passes each of the closed doors in the dark hallway, walking slowly towards his room. He lastly passes the bedroom door at the end of the corridor next to his, where Raymond and Elizabeth are staying. He smiles and stops at his door and looks back imagining all the happiness and love shared behind them and quietly recites the heartwarming words of Tiny Tim...”God bless us...Everyone”

He then enters his cozy room and closes the door....


	6. Part Six: More Than A Creature Is Stirring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: For those wanting a PG-Rated Christmas Story, Please; Do Not Continue. For the Rest of You; Please Enjoy. Merry Christmas, Everyone.

Raymond Reddington is a strong man with very broad shoulders. He has carried Lizzie, proverbially, through the darkness for nearly all of her life, and most of his. Sworn to protect her; adoring her always from a distance he thought safe to her; but tonight Red carries the woman he loves for real, in his arms, with his intent of bringing her heart into the light again. Red walks up each step with her in his grasp; and turns down the dimly lit corridor. He looks so sweetly at her, with anticipation of finally giving her the love that she deserves, and so desperately needs, and the love that he’s been so desperate to give her after all these years.

They pass through the long dark hallway, and past several closed doors leading to the other guest rooms, the study, and the master bedroom. Elizabeth is feeling a bit overcome by all the wine, and excitement of the evening. She clings lovingly, and more tightly to Red’s neck; inching her face closer and closer until he can just feel her warm breath upon his skin. Raymond’s heart races faster, and he picks up the pace. At last, Raymond reaches the last door on the right; the one that he had chosen specially for them. He hears Liz then whisper softly in his ear as he opens the door “Reddington...You were right...all along...I’m sorry...”

Red doesn’t say anything to her, but instead looks at her with loving adoration, and giving her a soft kisses in her hair. As Raymond closes the heavy wooden door behind him with his back; he is reminded that he is not as young as he used to be, as he feels his arms are beginning to fatigue; regretting for that brief moment; his whimsical decision to carry her throughout that entire giant house. 

The room is very dark, but the icy blue glow of natural winter light emanating from the partially drawn window is enough light for him to find his way. There is heavy medieval gothic style poster bed located on one side of the room, and an ornately carved stone fireplace on the other.

Raymond takes Elizabeth, and lays her down gently on the large king sized bed. She relaxes with a sigh of relief and contentment. He cannot take his eyes off of her while lightly stroking her long silken hair with his hand, caressing her cheek and down to her mouth, and tracing her lips with his fingertips, “...Oh, Lizzie...It doesn’t matter anymore, sweetheart...Please call me...Raymond...”

“...Kiss me, Raymond...please...” She yearns so deeply for his touch. He leans down to kiss her softly, and without any force. Elizabeth parts her lips to invite his tongue to enter her mouth. Raymond allows gravity to sink himself deeper into her kiss. She places her hands on the back of his head pulling him in. His lips rock gently on top of hers, and their tongues meld together in a harmonious dance. 

Liz feels a tingling sensation traveling down her body, and mistakes it for a shiver. She pulls herself away; breathing heavily, as she is beginning to become aroused; and says “...Raymond, I’m cold... it’s freezing in here....”

“...I will light a fire for you, my love...” he says delightedly “...Wait here...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reddington had insisted to give the newlyweds, the master bedroom for their wedding night, Aram and Samar are taking his generosity for granted. As soon as he closes the door behind them, they are all over each other. Samar pins Aram against the wall, and kisses him ferociously. “...Oh, Aram...We did it...Oh my dear husband...seduce me until the dawn...”

“...Oh, Mrs. Mojtabai...he called you that...” Aram says between kisses. “...Oh...Samar...my wife...my beautiful wife...I love you so...” he leads her to the bed. “...l want you so...”

“I’m yours, my dear husband...Make love to me, tonight...”Samar says desperately, as she begins to pull his clothes off...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile; a fire is burning in a room similar in size and appearance to Red and Liz’s, with some minor style and decor. The bed isn’t as grand and the fireplace is more of a simple colonial in style, rather than the heavier more baroque style that Reddington preferred. 

Gina Zanetakos laying out on the bed like the Greek goddess that she is, wearing only a black cotton tank and boy short underwear; twirling her hair, and looking bored as she waits for Ressler to come out of the bathroom. 

“...Come on, Donald...are you going to be in there all night?...” she yells impatiently. 

Donald Ressler comes rushing out without his trousers. “...Sorry...I had spilt some brandy sauce on my pants and I didn’t want it to stain...”

“...They are not silk, Donny...Stains come easily out of polyester...anyway you should be punished for leaving me wait so long...” She gestures him to come, and takes hold of his tie to pull him in for a sultry kiss. 

Gina likes it rough and she likes to play rough. She grabs Donald’s shirt and flips him onto his back, and pins him as down as she straddles him between her legs. Ressler is breath is heavy, as he enjoys being dominated by this woman. “...So...you wanna play,...huh?...” he says as role plays with his Femme Fatale.

Give is rests herself down over his crotch; feeling his arousal through the cotton layers. She draws his face near hers by his tie, taunting him with her pout “...No Donald...I want you to make love to me, tonight...Elizabeth shouldn’t have all the fun...”

Agent Ressler gets an evil grin on his face. He grabs her by the back of the neck and stops less than an inch in front of her lips “...You think I can be as bad as Reddington?...”

“...Just shut up and fuck me, Special Agent Ressler...” Gina orders. He kisses her hard. She moans for air, and bites his tongue; forcing him to release her. “Bitch...” 

Gina raises her eyebrows unapologetically, and pulls her tank top up over her head, flashing her full bulbous breasts at him, and tossing it on the floor. 

Angry, and horny to boot; with his pride hurt, Ressler leaps up overtaking her; flipping Gina down to the bed. She wiggles and squirms, as if they were truly fighting. Donald holds onto her wrists as he leans down to kiss her on the neck and breasts; he gets her back by biting and tugging on her nipples with his teeth. She laughs, bringing out the animal in him. “...Not bad..Donny...not bad...I’m impressed...”

She coils her leg around his, and in one swift Kung fu movement, Gina is back on top. “...Damn...” he says out of breath, like he had just had the wind knocked out of him. “...You look like a kitten, but you fight like a lion...”

“...You know a lioness will never be tamed...I am what I am...Am I too much for you, Donald?...” She rips open his shirt, and lightly claws at his chest with her long fingernails.

“...No...” he says. “...I can handle a alley cat like you...” Still trying to dominate this sultry beast in their weird form of foreplay. 

He finds her off her guard, when she leans in to kiss him. Donald slowly runs his hands down her ribs and waist. She moans, enjoying it when he quickly whips off her boy shorts and spanks her rear.

“Ahh...You win, Donny...this time...” Gina submits defeat by pulling down his boxers and wrapping her lips around his now rock hard cock. Ressler runs his fingers through her hair, and moans, “Oh, Gina...let me give you what you want...” 

She lays down onto her back, and allows him to mount her. “...Oh Donny,...you devil...yes...Donald...” she moans as he moves fast and aggressively; throwing her legs over his shoulders; and forcing himself deep into her.

“...You like that?...Am I bad enough for you?...” Ressler says with a snarl on his face, moaning deep, as he is about to come.

“...Oh yes, Donny...you bad man...more...more...Ahhh....Ohh....Donny.....” she cries out he comes with a vengeance, and drops exhausted; falling asleep between Gina’s breasts. “...Oh, that was wonderful Donny...thank you...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dembe checks on Agnes and Elle who are sleeping soundly together on opposite sides of their crib. His daughter Isabella has also fallen asleep in her bed. Dembe kicks off his boots and lays down on the heavy sofa in the study and watches the snow through the window. He hears some the murmurings of pleasure coming from the other rooms, he smiles warmly, and feels comfortable and content with himself, as he drifts off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold Cooper is sitting up in bed in a t-shirt and shorts. His legs are tucked under the blanket, and he is wearing his reading glasses low on his nose, reading a book he found in one of the bookcases in the room.

Charlene stands in the door way of the bathroom, in a yellow bathrobe, and her hair up in curlers, and wrapped in a small towel. She notices her husband engrossed in his reading and says, “Harold,...What are you reading?...”

“...’Gulliver’s Travels’...I have never read it...” He answers smiling looking over his specs. “...What’s on your mind?...”

“....Harold,...What do you think about Elizabeth and Reddington?...” she says concerned. “...I mean did you see how he was dancing with her?...”

“...Ahh,...Just the kids having some fun...” he brushes off.

“...I would hardly call Reddington a kid...I mean he’s old enough to be her father, for Pete’s sake...” Charlene continues.

“...Well,...actually Charlene....I don’t feel that it’s really any of our business to pry into their private life...they are both consenting adults...they are free to do as they please...Char...”

“...Harold she is your best Agent...and he’s number four on the FBI’s Most Wanted List...You can’t tell me you’re ok with that...” she’s says, beginning to to raise her voice “...and what is up with Agent Ressler and that Greek girl?....I mean doesn’t she have ties to Reddington too?...I mean what is happening with the Bureau?...Has everyone totally gone off their rockers?...”

Harold sets the book down and removes his glasses “...To be honest, Charlene...I don’t know what to think anymore....I thought I had them figured out... but I was wrong...It’s Christmas Eve, Charlene...Now I don’t want to sit here argue about morals and gossip...I would like to continue to enjoy the evening...” he says firmly, and puts his glasses back on to continue his reading.

She turns to look at the falling snow out the window, and shakes her head “...Lord Jesus, I hope she knows what she’s doing, child...”

Harold turns his head to speak at his wife directly, “...All I know is...Reddington and Liz are in love...and after what her husband put her through...she needs him more than ever...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raymond takes pulls out a cigar from his waistcoat, and lights it. He then walks over to prepare a fire to get the chili out of the room. It is a much more convenient size from the main hearthside downstairs, so it won’t take very long for him to get a good fire going. He first checks to see if the tamper is open. It is not. The lever is a bit stiff from disuse, so he has to force it to open all the way, so the room won’t fill up with smoke when he lights the tinder. He then takes up about five or six pieces of dry split logs out of a metal bucket containing an evening’s worth of firewood. Lizzie watches him as he neatly stacks and arranges them neatly on the freshly cleaned grade. 

Lizzie sees a plume of smoke coming from the cigar he is holding in his teeth, as he is sits crouched down with his back towards her, crumpling up an old newspaper for tinder. Unable then to find an accelerant, Raymond looks around, and pours himself a drink. “Care for a drink, my dear?...” Red says, holding two Waterford tumblers of alcohol in his hands and his cigar between his fingers; appearing to have abandoned making a fire. “...A glass of Sal’s Thirty-year Scotch should warm you up...”

Annoyed and still cold; Elizabeth says “...No, thank you Raymond...I don’t think that will help...”

He pouts and shrugs his shoulders, finishing off his drink in one swallow he sets his glass down on the table. Elizabeth eyeing him as he takes another puff from his cigar, blowing out a long white trail of smoke as he walks back to the fireplace carrying the second tumbler in his fingertips. Raymond nonchalantly leans against the mantle he takes the half-smoked cigar from his mouth. “Fine...” he declares, stealing a sip from the glass, “...Have it your way...” splashing its remaining contents on the logs, and tossing his cigar, igniting it into an instant roaring blaze. 

The heat emanating from the orange golden flames almost immediately fill the entire room cozy hearthside warmth. “Oh, Raymond...” she smiles at him with approval and a new warmth growing in her eyes.

He is bewitched by the fire’s light reflecting on her eyes. “...Lizzie...you look so beautiful tonight...” Red walk slowly towards her sitting up on the bed, with one leg crossed underneath the other. “...I wanted to tell you how enchanting you look in that dress...”

Red sits down on the bed in front of her, and feels the nap of the velvet sleeve while running his hand down her arm. Elizabeth looks sweetly at him, and rests her hand on his thigh; lightly squeezing and massaging the muscle.

“...Raymond...I want to...touch you...” Elizabeth says in a soft voice. Red remains still gazing into her eyes as her hand moves closer to his package. She places her hand upon his massive bulge, and begins stroking it. “... Oh Lizzie I want that too...I want to feel you...”

Elizabeth inches closer to him and leans in to kiss him. His member begins to feel harder, as she takes her hand away and places it on his chest, and slowly unbuttons his vest. He kisses her harder while his hand moves behind her back, and onto the little metal pull of the back zipper on her dress. 

Lizzie feels a cool draft on her back, as he pulls her zipper down her back. His warm hands press firmly into her back as he pulls her closer; spreading the opening wider as she wraps her arms around his neck, giving his hands full access to her back. 

Raymond spreads his fingers, and massages the full length of her back. “...Mmm...Raymond...” She hugs him tighter. He kisses her neck and opens his eyes to look over her shoulder, studying every curve in her shapely back. Red watches his hands move across her skin, yet he feels restricted by the two pieces of black lace from her bra and panties. They are driving him crazy as he touches the luxury undergarments. He whispers “...Lizzie...I need to feel all of you...”

“Yes Ray...please...I need it too...” Liz responds. They break their embrace and she unbuttons his vest; sliding off his shoulders. They gaze into each other’s eyes, as their souls seem to connect in just those few moments of silence. The only sounds to be heard in that instant are those from the warm crackling fire and the howling wind blowing outside their window. 

Red takes Elizabeth gently by the arms and lays her down on the bed. Her body is tingling with anticipation, watching Raymond stand to undo the buttons of his shirt, letting it hang open. He has another layer underneath to protect him from the cold. He stands above her, placing his hands on the shoulders of her dress and sliding it off her body. 

He smiles and runs his hand lightly down her neck, chest, over her bra, and down her stomach; delicately brushing her navel, and stopping at the lace edge of her panties, when she begins to moan. “...Oh Reddington...”

The sound of her calling his name like that, stirs him up up inside, making him harder and aching to be released. He takes off his shoes and tosses them on the floor; and undoes his trousers pulling them off to his long underwear. 

Red then climbs onto the bed, hovering over her to kiss her softly on the lips. Elizabeth slips her hand into his underwear, and feels his penis; rubbing and caressing it with her hand; with no immediate hurry to remove it. “...Oh, Lizzie...please don’t stop...”

Raymond braces himself with one leg off the bed, leaning back as he moans with growing deep pleasure, Liz continues stroking him lightly. His body is beginning to feel quite warm, and Red dramatically throws off his dress shirt, and pulls off his white T undershirt; making Elizabeth smile and gasp at the sight of his strong muscles in his chest and golden fleece of chest hair.

“...Reddington...” she sighs, as Raymond places soft kisses down her throat. She arches her back allowing him to gently unhook her bra from underneath her. Red kisses Elizabeth’s shoulders as he slides down the straps lowering the garment slightly to kiss the soft skin of her breasts. Liz strokes the back of his head encouraging him to continue, slipping his hand smoothly into her lace underwear and caressing the soft tissue of her feminine sex.

“...Oh, Raymond...please...I need you to...Oh, Ray...Why did we wait so long?...” she moans, growing so warm, and so wet. Raymond feels a sense of pride to see Lizzie enjoying the pleasure that he has so long desired to give her.

“...Then I won’t make you wait any longer, Lizzie...” he lowers himself down between her legs kissing and licking her thighs. He runs his tongue over her moistened black lace moaning with her, while running his hands all over her body.

“...Oh...Raymond...please...” he slides off her fine lace panties; now thoroughly wet with her love; caressing her swollen ruby lips with his tongue and losing himself in her sacred space.

“...Oh God...My dear Lizzie...I have to have you now...” Reddington takes off his long under wear and boxers together, and kicks them off to the side. He stands tall and fully naked in front of Liz. His erection hard, and in full view to her. Raymond decides to throw an extra log onto the fire. He has been waiting so long for this moment, and he wants to take his time with her. 

He stands lost thought as he stands staring into the fire. The flames seemed to have sparked a painful memory for him. The warm amber flickering glow dancing on his skin; illuminating the curves of the strong muscles in his legs and buttocks. 

Liz wonders what he is pondering on his mind. She steps out of bed, and walks towards him. As she comes closer to him, she is startled by the prominent scars on his back. Her heart breaks to what he might have endured to bear that cross. Then she suddenly realizes the sadness in his eyes, that he is remembering the the family he lost...and the family he tried...to save.

Elizabeth sheds a tear her beautiful fallen angel, as she appears behind him embracing him, and resting her head on on his scarred back. He closes his eyes and lowers his head, feeling ashamed that it still affects him after all these years. Raymond turns around to see her standing before him naked and beautiful, biting her lip, and nervously hoping that he won’t reject her for seeing him in this vulnerable state.

“My sweet Lizzie...” Raymond looks into her bright blue eyes “Elizabeth..I...was so afraid I was going to lose you again, that night...I couldn’t even bring myself to get out of the car...”

“...Raymond please...” she pleaded, not wanting to relive it all in her head.

“...I raised your daughter your as my own...” he confesses “...took care of her as we waited each day for you to return to us...at some point, as she was learning to speak, she had called me daddy...” Red smiles staring off at an unknown spot in the darkness “...Haha, I have to admit that was the most beautiful thing in the world to hear that again...It’s been so long since...”he gets choked up thinking of the daughter that they took from him.

“...Raymond...what are you saying?...” she asks, trying to decipher where he is going with this.

There sits a little Russian cloisonné egg on the corner of the mantle. He breaks open the hinged lid, and pulls out a tiny green velvet drawstring bag. 

“What’s this?...”Elizabeth asks curiously.

He opens the bag, and pulls out an antique piece of jewelry. An engagement ring with three stones, a Russian Alexandrite with two smaller diamonds set in white gold.“...This was your mother’s ring...she absolutely loved it...she used to say the stones represented the three men she loved...the Alexandrite was for her husband Constantine and the diamonds were for me and your father...”

Elizabeth is amused at that prospect, “...haha...Which one is you?...”

Red pointed out the one on the right, with the small inclusion in it, ”...This one...the flawed one...”

“...The one with the most character...Why are you showing me this, Raymond?...” she asks, a bit perplexed at why he is showing her an artifact from his past as they stand naked about to make love.

Raymond drops to his knees taking her hand and placing it on her finger. “...I love you, Elizabeth...you are the beacon that lights my darkness...I don’t want to lose you again...” he kisses her hand desperately. “...I can’t lose you again...”

“Oh, Raymond...” Liz begins to tear up as she senses what’s coming.

Red returns to his feet, and is fixated on her eyes “...Lizzie....Will you marry me?...Please...”

She breaks into tears and touches his lips “...Yes, Raymond...I have been running from the truth all these years...and Agnes needs a good father...I love you too...yes, I will marry you Raymond Reddington...”

Red takes her desperately into his arms, and kisses her with deep and tender passion. She jumps up into his embrace and wraps her long legs around his ribs. His erection becomes so hard that he cannot delay it any longer. He lowers Lizzie slowly onto his cock. Her eyes lighting up with ecstasy as he begins to thrust, and letting gravity sink him deeper into her. 

Elizabeth squeezes him tight between her legs, wrapping her arms tightly around his back. Raymond lays her down gracefully on the bed. Thrusting harder until he’s about to explode. “...Oh dear god, Elizabeth...I love you so much...I wait any longer...”

“...Oh, yes Raymond...Merry Christmas, my lover....Oohhh....yessss...” She howls a Raymond explodes inside of her. Raymond arches his back, and tightens all his muscles to extend their shared pleasure.

“...Oowww......Lizzie....Merry Christmas indeed....my love...” Raymond groans with deep pleasure. He wraps his arms around his future wife and falls asleep, as Lizzie strokes his soft short hair.


	7. Part Seven: Merry Christmas, Raymond...(Conclusion)

Christmas Day, 2018...

The morning sun rises above the manor; amongst other things rising on some of the men that are spending the night with the women that they love. The lingering clouds in the eastern sky create streaks of warm pink and orange hues over the white icy covered treetops. The amber rays of light peek teasingly through the bedroom windows of those that are still sleeping in. 

The storm had ended sometime before dawn, leaving everything buried in about 18 inches of crystal white snow. The hearty wind last night had created snowdrifts of about five to six feet onto the rural roads; making them impassable until the plows reach that remote area of King George County. 

Most of the guests at the house are still asleep in their cozy beds; all except for Dembe, who had arisen a little earlier to be able to start the fire, and make a nice breakfast for everyone. He is sure they will appreciate it after the wild night they had all had. Dembe passes by the large windows in the living room, and opens the curtains for light. 

He looks out and sees a little white gazebo, made of wood, sitting out there in the center of the property’s giant landscape, all blanketed with virgin fallen snow. He hadn’t noticed it last night, for the snow was falling too thick to see any farther than arms length. 

“...How adorable...Probably one of Demian’s handy projects for Dolores’ painting in the summer...” Dembe thinks. As wealthy as the man is, the home’s owner; Demian Havarti; loves crafting Do-It-Yourself projects in his free time when he’s not doing favors for Reddington with the Families in Sicily; and it is one hobby that he and Raymond have always shared in common. 

Dembe finishes building a warm fire in the grand fireplace, plugs in the Christmas tree lights; realizing he is starving, and heads to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He passes by the front door window in the foyer, on the way, and takes a look outside at where the driveway used to be. The cars that they came in are all left unrecognizable in the drifts of snow. The only evidence of Red’s black Mercedes Benz S-Class is the proudly standing silver star hood ornament peeking out of a mound of snow. 

“Looks like we have some shoveling to do...” He says to himself before continuing on to the kitchen to make a big pot of coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first rays of the morning sunlight shine through the windows into the rooms upstairs. Elizabeth and Raymond are still asleep in their cozy warm bed, as well as the others in their respective rooms. Elizabeth is the first to wake from a deep and refreshing sleep. She feels the warmth of the morning sun in her face, and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand to adjust to the light when something scratches her cheek. Liz opens her eyes, and notices the ring on her finger, she gasps realizing that it wasn’t all just a dream;...Elizabeth is engaged to the notorious Raymond Reddington. 

Liz is only partially awake when she finds Red next to her; fast asleep; clinging to the side of her body. His face is resting very close to her neck, his eyes are closed, and his hand resting contently on her chest; cupping her soft, naked breast. The fire has burnt out in the fireplace, and the room is cold, but she still feels incredibly warm. She looks around to see their clothes strewn all over about the room; not taking much genius for her to figure out that they are both very naked down deep below the sheets. 

Elizabeth is feeling very relaxed, and content with her new situation, not thinking she would be in bed with such a dangerous man. She feels a calm sense of pride to see the tiger sleeping so soundly against her bosom. Liz reaches her hands down underneath the covers, and rub Red’s back lovingly to gently rouse him. His only response is a short rumbly snore. Liz frowns, and slides her hands farther down to caress his firm round buttocks. He breathes a sigh, and the corners of his mouth turn up. She feels his erection start to grow, and pushing against her hip, and slips her hand down there to feel his hardness, and bring his hand to feel that she herself is in fact very wet. “Raymond...I know you’re awake...It’s Christmas...” She says; smiling, enjoying their little game.

Red gets even harder as he then shifts his weight between her legs; gently feeling his way around in her wetness, and slowly seeps into her. “...Mmm...Raymond, you’re so bad...” With his eyes still shut he breathes softly into her ear “...Merry Christmas, Lizzie...” She moans softly as he invades her a little deeper.

“...Oh, I love you Raymond...” she says, and wraps her ankles around his. 

Raymond opens his eyes, and looks at her adoringly for a few seconds before speaking. “In a few hours I will ask Harold to marry us as well....then you...Agnes, and I will be a family...That is the best gift anyone could give to me. “...Are you ready to become the wife of a career criminal?...That fact will never escape me...but I love you and Agnes very much...and I promise I will keep you safe...”

“I believe you Ray...” she says to him; their faces less than a breath apart. “...Yes...I am...You are the one I want...I’m sorry that I never saw it before...”

“Lizzie...my love...the past has been buried...the future is always uncertain...but the present is ours right now...and right now I want to love you the best that I can...Kiss me Elizabeth...forget about everything else...Please...Kiss me...and forget about Tom and all of the pain from the past...”

Elizabeth places her hands on the back of his head and shoulder, spreading her legs a little wider to allow him to sink deeper into her. She tightens her legs around him, restricting his movements and rolls him onto his back. 

“...Yes...but first...” Liz hovers over Raymond in a dominant position, and stares hungrily into his yearning green eyes, “...first promise me that you will too...” 

“...’too’ what?...” He asks as Elizabeth has him pinned so he could not withdraw himself from her, driving him beautifully crazy. 

“...I saw the guilt in your eyes last night...” She answers sadly. Raymond listens intently to her every word, as he runs his hands along her hips, sides, and caresses her soft dangling breasts. “...You blame yourself for the loss of your family...and for the loss of mine...” She tightens her muscles around his cock, and slowly grinds her hips against him to console him.

“...Lizzie...” Red groans, as he feeling the pressure and a growing heat in his groin. He draws her closer to want to kiss her, but she pulls back, making him more desperate.

“...Raymond...” She looks desperately into Red’s eyes, too. He strokes her back, and rests his hands on her soft little derrière. Liz closes her eyes as she enjoys his touch. “...Mmm...Oh, Red...I know that you love me...and you want me to forget the past...but I want you to forgive the past...forgive yourself...” Red’s lip begins to twitch. his breath deepens, and Liz notices that she is striking a chord with him. She loosens her grip slightly to allow him to move around a little inside of her.

“...Oh...I want to heal you, Raymond...heed to your own words...please...and let the past rest in peace...” Red closes his eyes, realizing she is right. He nods with the most subtlety, and looks at her sadly.

“...Agnes and I are your family now...allow your wounds to heal from the fire...and allow me to heal your heart...so that we can heal together...and we can become strong again as one...promise me that...so we can begin again...and we’ll be even...” Her breath deepens as she is becoming arose herself, as she awaits an answer. 

“...You’re right, Lizzie...I’m a fool for carrying that weight with me...now that I have you...” Red sees the light in Elizabeth’s eyes. “...You are my family...” He concedes with a heartfelt “Yes Lizzie...You can release me...I promise...Please...Will you kiss me now?...” 

Liz laughs playfully, and rests her arms around his neck, and releases her legs to give him back control. “...Ok...Reddington...Yes...We’re even...Kiss me, you beast...I’m yours for the taking...” He smiles; embracing Elizabeth in a deep romantic kiss. A strong and luscious kiss; she melts into his arms clinging to his warm naked body as he rolls her onto her back again.

He gasps cheerfully, coming up for air “...Oh Lizzie...yes...I want to make love to you...now...before Dembe finishes making breakfast for us...Are you warm enough...my love?...” Raymond asks her while caressing her face. “...Would you like me to make you a fire...Lizzie?...”

“...No I’m alright, thank you...I’m warming up with you...” Elizabeth smiles and strokes his back again; massaging his strong buttocks to encourage him to come closer. Red reads her signals loud and clear, and grinds her with his cock give her some smooth stimulation between her swollen lips. She raises her hips slightly to give him a better angle, as he plunges into her again. “...Ohh yes, Raymond...Mmm...You’re making me so wet....yes...Give me more, baby...Oh...Ray...I had a dream about you last night...about us...” she says as she rolls her head with pleasure.

“...Tell me...” he utters as he moves her head back to kiss her along her jugular vein; rocking his hips ever so slowly.

“...Ah...Raymond...I don’t want to bore you with the details...”

“I love details, Elizabeth...” he answers running his nose down between her breasts “...I’ve survived my whole life on details...” he looks at her with with deep hunger in his eyes; taking his time licking and caressing each breast. “...and you are never a bore to me...Lizzie...tell me about your dream...” Raymond says as his eyes become darker and more penetrating. He pulls his hips back, almost exposing the crown of his staff from her, and with a little more aggression, Red slaps into her with one deep thrust. 

“...Ow!...Ray...” she cries and gasps, surprised but smiling at his sudden change in intensity. He leans down and clearing her hair and kissing her face, to make sure he hadn’t hurt her. Elizabeth’s breath calms with his soft kisses, and whispers in his ear. “...Ow...Reddington...Do it again...”

He smiles; happy that it had pleased her; Raymond whispers into her ear, deciding to role play his darker side with her “...Tell me about your dream, Elizabeth...Don’t make me force it out of you...I am a very dangerous man...”

“...Ah...oh...Red...l...dreamt...I...dreamt...” she hesitates, deciding to taunt him.

“...Yes...tell me...” Red pulls back, and thrusts hard into her again, showing his teeth; and becoming more aroused with each heavy thrust. He takes her legs and throws them over his shoulders. “...Tell me, Elizabeth!...Ahh!...” Red growls; with fire in his eyes, he brings her ankles up close to her ears, a forces himself harder and faster into her.

“Ah!..Ah..Ah..Ah..Oh...Reddington...Faster..Faster...More...Oh!...Red..Red..Ohh...” Elizabeth is beginning to scream loud enough that she can be heard from the other rooms; which is exactly what he wants, to have an audience especially when he is so good.

“...Ahh!...Lizzie...tell me...don’t make me get rough...Ohh...yes...please...Lizzie...” Raymond is like tiger...a wild animal...a tender but fierce lover, and Elizabeth is loving every second of it. She feels herself coming closer to a climax, she doesn’t make him wait anymore.

“..Oh..Raymond...I..dreamt...of you...and I...walking on a beach...together...Oh, Raymond...please...” Elizabeth still pleads for more.

Reddington’s lip twitches as he gets very aroused. He rips off the covers and sits up on his knees, supporting her hips on his thighs while he thrusts her with such vigor and intensity as a man half his age. “...Ahh...Lizzie....tell me...more...please...Lizzie...You’re driving me crazy...Ahh!...”

“...Oww...yes Raymond...We were walking...with two children...Agnes and...a little boy...Owhhh...God...Raymond...” The cold air on her exposed nipples are erect and tingling from Red swirling his wet tongue around them, giving her a deep icy chill through her spine. Liz arches her back; digging her head and fingernails into the pillow; as she feels so close to coming. 

“Owwww....Ohh...Fuck Lizzieeee.....Yeeessss...” Raymond grasps her thighs tightly, and thrusts her rapidly several more times. He raises up onto his knees and leans his head back; tightening the strong muscles in his neck, thighs, and buttocks. His cock releases with a vengeance filling her full of his milk and honey. 

“....Ohhh...Reddington...Yes...Yess...Yesss...Ohhh...God...Rrrraymond...” she cries as she shakes and trembles sharing in a glorious orgasm with her man. 

Thoroughly content, and out of breath; Raymond covers his fiancé’s trembling body with his to keep her warm as he too trembles and finishes. Elizabeth then feels around for the warming bed covers, and pulls them over his back to shield his shivering nakedness from the cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At the same time, in a room across the hall; Donald Ressler and his girlfriend Gina Zanetakos have woken up just a short time ago, as well. They hear the rumblings of Red and Elizabeth in the next room. Gina sitting up, still naked in bed with the sheets draped and wrapped around her legs to just above her knees. 

Agent Ressler had put on his white T-shirt and boxers to go and light the fireplace and bring some heat into the room. He hears his partner’s screams, calling out Red’s name. He chuckles as he throws a lit match onto the logs “Damn...Reddington...” says shaking his head. “...The old man’s still got it...” 

Gina giggles and moans softly behind him. He turns around, and his smile fades into to a look of envy and anger; seeing Gina touching herself sensually, and getting very aroused by the sexual incantations across the hall. Donald is getting increasingly more jealous, knowing that she had had dealings with Reddington in the past. 

Nevertheless; Agent Ressler becomes infatuated watching Gina masturbating on the bed. As he realizes that she is clearly taunting him; Donald’s eyes become vengeful and burning with lust. He drops his boxers and begins to rub his erection into a rock hard state. Donald then surprises Gina by grabbing her hand and putting her wet fingers in his mouth. She draws a line down his chest and grips his staff; caressing it as he sucks softly on her long and slender fingertips; feasting on her hunger. Donald gives her a ravenous sneer and bends down, burying his head between her strong luscious thighs.

“....Ohh...Donald...Yes...That’s more like it...” She grabs him by his strawberry blonde hair, massaging his scalp, in place as he assaults her sex with his tongue. “...Reddington loves his Elizabeth...show me you want Gina just as much...” Ressler continues to kiss, nibble, and lick her clit, while stroking himself. 

“...Oooohhh...Donny...ohh...ohh...yes...Ahh...” Gina wriggles and skirts. Donald reaches up, and grips her by the neck; hovering over her with his blue eyes blazing with lust and jealous fury. He kisses her deeply; covering her mouth is in her own cum. He growls in a desperate voice. “...I want you, Gina...I want to fuck you so hard...Is this the way you like it?...”

“...Owwww....Yess...” She shrieks. Ressler impales her deep with his now aching rock hard member, just as Reddington had done only moments earlier to Elizabeth. “...Yes...Donny...Aw...you bad boy...That is how I want it....Oww!...” He continues slapping her with deep rapid thrusts, for as long a duration as he can endure.

“...Aww....Gina...Ohh...God...Gina...” Donald cries out as he struggles to keep up. He feels himself about to come as Gina calls for “More...” Oddly enough; even though he has nearly twenty-five years on him; Ressler finds that he has only but half the strength and stamina of Reddington does.

Ressler’s face is flushed and he tightens his buttocks as he reaches his climax. His heart races; Donald ignores from the pain and fatigue by kissing her ferociously, and squeezing and massaging her breasts. Gina grabs his buttocks forcing him to give her a few more final pushes into her, and grips him tight as he releases a burst of hot fiery cum, into her. “...Ahhhh...Yes...Ginaaaa...Ohhhh....”

“...Oooohhhh...Donald.....Ahhh....Ah..Ah...Yes....Ohhhh...Yes...” She moans and wraps her arms around him lovingly, clinging to his back as drops limp on top of her. 

Gina savors the feeling of Ressler’s warm cock pulsing inside of her. She sighs with contentment, and caresses him softly and tenderly as he lies there nearly falling asleep in her arms; thoroughly spent from giving her all he has. He rests his hand on her stomach, and gazes into her eyes. Still partly jealous and indignant, he says quietly “...How was that, Gina?...Am I as bad as Reddington?...”

His pure desperation to please her must have somehow tapped into Gina’s softer side.

She smiles; and draws Donald’s weary face in for a sweet tender kiss; a stark contrast to her hard, sultry arrogance that she normally portrays. that leaves him stunned. She then whispers sweetly in his ear. “...Merry Christmas, Donny...Thank you...You did good to me...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the room across the way; Red and Liz are enjoying the next few moments of snuggling together. Elizabeth has her arms around his shoulders, and Red is softly kissing her face. “...I feel so alive, Raymond...” she says, “...You were amazing......What time is it?...”

Red stops and reaches over to take a peek at his Rolex GMT, “...Almost 7:30, Lizzie...I guess we should really be getting dressed...Dembe is preparing breakfast for us all...I can already smell that coffee brewing...Oh; and I need to talk to Harold about another wedding...”

“...Yes...I should go and check on Agnes...our daughter...” Liz says happily. Red smiles back, and his hand brushes Lizzie’s stomach as she climbs out of bed. She takes the bed sheet, and covers herself with it while she tiptoes on the cold floor into the bathroom

Raymond finds his pants, and gets the fireplace going again tho bring some heat back into the room while they are getting dressed. He gets dressed in one of his dark three piece suits; minus a tie; and leaving the top two buttons open for a more relaxed look for the holiday. 

Elizabeth returns a couple minutes later, and takes a look in the closet for something to borrow that might fit her to wear for the day. She had never thought about packing a bag when she had decided to come, because she never considered staying. She finds a light pair of blue jeans that fits her comfortably, a chocolate brown turtleneck, and a claret red sweater.

“Charming...” Raymond says, holding the door for her. “...it’s a spot of luck that you and Dolores are the same size...” 

“I don’t believe in Luck, Reddington...I know you better than that...” she teases, while passing through the doorway and knocks on the neighboring door to their right, of Dembe’s room at the end of the hall, which he is sharing with his daughter, and the two young children.

Elizabeth knocks, and Dembe’s daughter; Isabella answers with all smiles “...Good Morning, Liz...Merry Christmas...Father’s downstairs...Come in...I just got the girls changed and dressed...and they are anxiously waiting to see what Santa brought them...Come in...” She lets Liz in, and notices Red standing there in the hallway. “...Good Morning, Mr. Reddington...Merry Christmas...”

“...Merry Christmas, sweetheart...Thank you for watching Agnes last night...” He says, pulling out a cigar, and lighting it. He blows a puff of smoke into the air.

“...No problem, Mr. Reddington...It sounded as if you had enjoyed yourselves last night...” she says kindly. Raymond gets a small smirk on his face and nods as she gently closes the door.

Red takes an extra peek in the room to make sure that he had extinguished the fire completely before leaving it unattended. He had; and closes the door tight. Just then; Agent Donald Ressler appears out of the door across from him. The two men looked at each other like two tomcats at first, glaring each other down, in an awkward silence. Reddington speaks first. “...Donald...” 

“...Reddington...I take it you and Liz hit it off last night...”

“...Yes...We were celebrating our engagement...” he says proudly “...I take it you and the lovely Greek goddess had a Merry Christmas...”

“...We did...Congratulations to you and Liz...If you break her heart I’ll hunt you down and kill you...”

“...I wouldn’t have it any other way...” he cocks his head, shaking it in agreement, “...Now, if you’ll excuse me, Donald...I need to make arrangements with Harold...I’ll See you and your lady at breakfast...” 

Red takes another puff from his cigar, and starts walking down the hall. Ressler nods and turns to go back into his room when Red turns around, and says “...Oh, and Donald...a little word of advice from an old man...pace yourself...” He leaves him with a smirk, and walks away gripping his cigar in his teeth. 

Agent Ressler looks insulted at first, but then gets a smirk himself, amused at the fact that he was listening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth steps farther into the room where Dembe, and his daughter are staying with the girls. It is largest of the living spaces on the second floor, because it is designated to be the living quarters of the Havarti’s live-in nanny; to take care of their young son, Diego; with a smaller room attached for the nursery. 

Liz takes a seat on the couch, and waits for Isabella to come back with the girls. “...I want to thank you again, Izzy...I really needed that last night...”

“...No problem, Liz...Agnes is never any trouble...” she shouts from the next room, “...Mr. Reddington has asked me to do it several times when he and my dad have business to attend to...she’s a great playmate for Elle...They love playing with Duplos together...” 

“...Well thanks,...I really appreciate it...I’m sure it won’t be the last time...” she says while admiring her ring, noticing the color had changed in the daylight from a golden brown last night to a lovely green briefly reminding her of Raymond’s eyes, when she is interrupted by the sound of her daughter’s voice. “Mama!....”

Liz opens up her arms to welcome her into her arms. “...Hi,...Sweetheart...Are you ready to see what Santa brought you?...” 

Agnes cheers and wobbles over to Liz, giving her mom a big hug. Isabella notices the ring on Elizabeth’s left hand, and smiles. “...That’s a beautiful ring, Liz...Is it his?...”

“Yes...he proposed last night...” she answered.

Assuming Liz had accepted, Isabella says “...Congratulations...I couldn’t be happier for you...I have the deepest respect for Mr. Reddington...and he lives for you and Agnes...When’s the wedding...”

“Today...I hope...He’s speaking with Cooper now...” Liz says while up and standing and lifts Agnes into her arms. “...I had better go see what’s happening...I’m can’t wait to see what your dad is making for breakfast...I’m starving...and I’m sure you are too, sweetie...” Elizabeth brushes Agnes’ hair with her hand, while she nods her head and sucks her thumb. “...See you later, Izzy...thanks again...” 

“...Good Luck, Liz...see you downstairs...” she says as she sees Elizabeth out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raymond knocks on the Cooper’s door, and waits for an answer. Mrs. Cooper opens the door, with a disgruntled look on her face. Charlene has always lived her life as a religious woman and doesn’t approve of all the rumblings that she had heard last night. 

Red smiles and cocks his head in his charming way, “Morning Char’...”

“Reddington...” she answers sternly.

“...Merry Christmas...My dear...Is your husband in?...” He asks.

“...He’s in the shower...What do you want?...” she says without cracking a smile, reluctant to let him in.

Harold suddenly comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “...Reddington?...What do you want?...”

“...Harold...A word...please...” Red says as they step into the hall. 

“...Not a case, I hope...It’s Christmas...” Harold inquires in a hushed tone.

“...No..no..no...nothing like that...This is a festive time...”Red says shaking his head, and waving his cigar around in absurdity.

“...So I’ve heard...Really, Reddington...My wife is a devout Christian, and this is supposed to be a Holy time of year...you and Liz?...Ressler and Gina?...Aram and Samar?...I mean Jesus...Reddington...It’s like ‘Wild Kingdom’ in this house...” 

“...At least without all that pesky humidity...” Raymond says looking at him with an unapologetic blank look on his face. “...Come, come, Harold...It sounds as if Charlene is a bit jealous...that she is missing out on all the Christmas magic...”

“...Jealous?...” he says in a huffed tone, and getting a bit annoyed.

“...When was the last time you let her unwrap your ribbons and tickle your bows...Harold...”Red inquired, suggesting that her needs are being neglected.

“...Uhh...Well...” Harold stammers, then quickly recovers to a business-like tone, “...Reddington...I’m sure you didn’t come to talk to me about my sex life...What do you want, Red?...”

“...Elizabeth and I had something to celebrate last night...” Raymond said so matter-of-factly.

“...What?...” he asks, getting a bit cold and impatient for standing in the hallway wearing just a towel..

“...Our engagement, Harold...I’ve asked Elizabeth to become my wife...that’s what I came to discuss with you, Harold...”

“...Engagement?...You and Liz?...” Agent Cooper is surprised, but also he is not.

“...Don’t look so surprised, Harold...You know very well how I feel about her...”

“...Yes but is that how she feels?...Red...Elizabeth is a sweet and fragile girl, whose heart has just been torn apart in more ways than one...she isn’t a just pawn in one of your chess games that you can manipulate...”

“...Harold...Elizabeth has always been my queen that I’ve sacrificed everything to protect...I love her, Harold...I proposed to her last night, and she accepted willingly and without any coercion...The fact that we were both naked at the time was a pleasant, but not pertinent to her final decision...you may ask her yourself, Harold...Here she comes now...Lizzie...”

Elizabeth walks down the hallway with a big smile on her face, carrying Agnes in her arms. Agnes grins and giggles, waving her arms, happy to see Red and Harold waving back at her. “Waymon!...”

“...Yes, honey...there’s Raymond...He’s going to be your new daddy soon...” Elizabeth tells her while walking closer to them. It warms Red’s heart to Lizzie hear say that to her sweet little girl. Agent Cooper sees the happiness in Elizabeth’s eyes, and inside he has already made his decision to do it, but he just wants to hear it from her. 

She comes up and stands next to Raymond; and he gives her and Agnes a soft kiss on the temple. Agnes then grips Red’s forefinger and clings to it, as he makes a funny at her, before placing his hand around Elizabeth’s waist and pulling her close for another kiss. “...Special Agent Cooper would like to ask you something, Lizzie...” 

“Sir?...” she asks curiously; hearing what was spoken.

“...You look beautiful, Elizabeth...simply glowing...You seem incredibly happy...the happiest I’ve seen you in years...”

“...Thank you; sir...Yes...I am very happy...” Elizabeth answers. “...Reddington has given me a new lease on life...”

“...it shows Liz...I am delighted to see you smile again....but, Liz; I couldn’t agree to this in good conscience without asking you this directly...Are you really sure about this, Elizabeth?...Is this really what you want for yourself and your child?...”

“...I thought losing Tom, and spending ten months in a coma could be the worst thing that could ever happen to me...but that couldn’t compare to how much it hurt me to find out that it was all just a sham...one big lie...I hate myself for grieving for the man, I was blind not to see the white knight...the one man...fighting for me the whole time.

“...Well, I think ‘white knight’ is stretching it a bit...”Raymond mumbles.

Liz ignores that, and continues “...The last 24 hours have been a roller coaster of emotions for me, but together we have learned a lot about ourselves in such a short time...and we’ve agreed to leave the past behind us...and attack the future together as a family. Raymond is a good man, and he’s proven himself to being a good father to Agnes...Yes sir...I accepted his proposal last night knowing what and who he is...I know he loves me and he loves Agnes...I finally realized yesterday that we were meant to be together...I am deeply in love with him...and Agnes adores him...I want nothing more than this sir...Please...Will you marry us, today?...” she pleads.

Harold sighs; but he is convinced seeing the light in her eyes again.

“Oh; for goodness sake, Harold...don’t make the poor girl beg...” Charlene’s voice is heard from behind the door. Agent Cooper frowns at his wife’s impatience, and sudden change of tone.

“Of course I will do it, Elizabeth...Reddington you are a very lucky man...but let’s do breakfast first...I, myself am starving...I’ve been smelling Dembe’s cooking, and I’m sure everyone has worked up quite an appetite...”

“...That sounds divine, Harold...” Raymond says eagerly, “...Come, my ladies...I think Santa Claus has left you both something under the tree...”

Harold smiles; and is feeling oddly content with what he has just done. He goes back in the room to finish getting dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast is ready just as everyone is assembling down in the dining room. Dembe’s timing had been perfect. He had brought out a vast array of frittatas, waffles, crepes filled with leftover ham, and cranberry orange Christmas scones made from scratch. 

The seating arrangement is not as formal as the night before, with the ladies enjoying their breakfast sitting on their respective partners’ knee, and the children are playing on the floor with their new toys in the corner. 

The Mojtabais are in their own little world near the far end of the table, feeding each other scones and playing tug of war with a strip of bacon in their teeth. Gina is resting her head on Ressler shoulder, and Red gaze into each other’s eyes waiting anxiously for breakfast to be over. 

Harold contently cuts his waffle with his fork; dripping it in maple syrup, and covered in cracked walnuts and pecans. Charlene sits quietly, keeping to herself, and stirring her coffee, while watching the other couples enjoy each other. She recalls times when she and her husband used to do sweet little things like that. He pauses for a moment, to observe his wife’s discontent, and decides to do something he hadn’t done in a long time...he surprises his wife by taking her hand and inviting her to sit on his lap.

Harold places his hand on her back, rubs his wife’s shoulders lovingly. He then draws Charlene close to him, and kisses her sweetly on the cheek, looking at her with a curious smile. She returns the smile back warmly at him, and places her hand on his thigh; raising an eyebrow at him, suggestively as her hand moves closer to the sleeping bulge in his pants. 

“...Charlene...really...here?...” Harold says in a hushed voice. Charlene looks at him amorously at her husband. She strokes his zipper with one finger, and tells him, “...Why don’t you hurry up, and get those two kids married so that we can have a little second honeymoon of our own...Harold...” 

Harold looks over at Reddington, who is now grinning like a Cheshire Cat, with Elizabeth holding tight and whispering little things in his ear that make them both giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone had had their fill of Dembe’s amazing breakfast; they all migrate into the living room to hold another wedding. The sun is shining beautifully outside. Raymond Pops his head outside for a moment to enjoy some fresh air; while the ladies help Elizabeth transform her into a blushing bride. 

The temperature had climbed above freezing, with the warm sun already melting some of the freshly fallen snow from the night before. Agent Ressler decides to join him out there on the patio, and they both enjoy the peacefulness of a beautiful winter’s day. They watch a light breeze blowing pieces of snow off the trees, and the snow glistening and starting to drip off the roof of the gazebo.

“...Well...” Agent Ressler says, slipping his phone in his pocket “...I just checked the weather...It looks like it’s going to stay warm like this all day...most of this is going to melt, and the roads should be cleared by this afternoon...”

Red looks silently out at the beautiful crystalline landscape before him. “...I wonder if this is how Edmund Hillary felt when he finally reached the summit...the spectacular view...the rising endorphins cleansing the body from all regret and failures of the past...”

“...You mean Liz?...” Ressler asks, losing himself in thought too.“....Yeah...I know what you mean...You fight so hard for something that always seems just out of reach...sometimes I wonder why put ourselves through that sort of torture...if it’s all really worth it, or we are just beating our head against the wall...”

“...We all need something that we can believe in...” Red continues, staring off at the wintery horizon “...something that gives us a reason to pick up our guns and question our own morals to protect the ones we hold true to our souls...”

“...Even fallen angels can catch a falling star sometimes...” Donald turns to speak to Red directly “...I hope you and Liz will be very happy together...heaven knows you both deserve to see the sun again...”

Raymond feels satisfied, and feels a cool breeze brush upon his face, “...You know, Donald;...this seems like such a glorious day to be wasted indoors...Why don’t we have the wedding out here under the gazebo...Hey, Harold!...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding is a sweet little ceremony. Quaint and cozy, like Aram and Samar’s last night. The air is cool enough for them to be wearing their boots and winter coats, but the atmosphere is warm and romantic. 

Elizabeth and Raymond stand together underneath the roof of the little wooden gazebo, that is all covered in a soft blanket of snow; holding each other’s hands, and gazing into each other’s eyes. Dembe stands beside Raimund holding Agnes’ little hand, Samar has the favor as Liz’s maid of honor. She has placed the same lace doily into Elizabeth’s hair, and the white antique shawl is draped over her winter coat. 

Aram stands against the wooden brace, and is taking video on his iPhone. Donald is leaning against the railing with his arms around Gina who is smiling and resting her cheek against his. Isabella is holding her daughter; standing beside Charlene who is proudly watching her husband perform such a beautiful ceremony for their friends. 

There is no surprise that there are no objections, and no doubts that to the pair being very much in love when Raymond places Katerina’s wedding ring on Elizabeth’s finger, and kisses her passionately for the first time as husband and wife. Cheers and applause ensues, while Raymond lifts Lizzie into his arms and carries her through the snow covered grass, into the house; followed closely by Dembe and Agnes, and the rest.

“...Everything is ready, Raymond...” Dembe informs him. “...Edward is standing by...” 

“...Ready...Red?...” Elizabeth asks while in his arms. “...Ready for what?...”

He looks into her eyes and gives her a kiss on the forehead “...I’m going to take you somewhere warm...my love...for our honeymoon...”

Elizabeth smiles realizing ‘This is it...This is real...This is mine’ and says lovingly to him “...Merry Christmas, Raymond...”

“...Merry Christmas, Lizzie...and God bless us...Everyone...” He completes it. 

They both all throw snow in the air to resemble rice, as Dembe opens the rear passenger side door of Red’s black Mercedes, and places Elizabeth gently in the car. Dembe hands her Agnes and closes the door. They all wave, and shout “Bye!...Thank you!...”Congratulations, you two...Good Luck!...”

Dembe gets into the driver’s seat, and drives the car down the cleared path, and to the airport where Reddington’s jet is waiting...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two Weeks Later...

Elizabeth awakes in a warm soft, king size bed with her husband Raymond still asleep by her side. The sun is warm and golden, and the waves of the Mediterranean Sea lap up against the rocks outside the bedroom window of the Spanish Villa, where the Reddingtons are spending their honeymoon, on the exotic island of Ibiza.

They are wearing only what God gave them, when Liz sits up on her knees, and reaches for her phone to see the time, and finds an unread text in her messenger. It is from Ressler, and it reads:

“Hey, Mrs. Reddington. Hope u and hubby r enjoying honeymoon. Gina went to doctor last wk. She is pregnant. Did right thing for her and baby. Got married by judge fri. C U in Feb. -Don”

Ressler has been like a brother to Elizabeth; and is very happy for him and Gina, but also slightly hurt that they hadn’t waited for her and Red to return to bare witness to their betrothal. Nevertheless; She sends him a nice text back congratulating him and Gina, and lays the phone back down on the nightstand. She then decides to open up the curtains a bit, and open the window to let in a little cool breeze. 

Lizzie turns and observes Raymond lying there sleeping on the bed and pulls the sheets off of him. Bedsheets are not needed here in this warm Mediterranean air. Elizabeth is enjoying the fresh sea air on her bare skin. She kneels down on the bed, and leans over him; placing a series of soft, and gentle kisses along his chest, and down his stomach. Lizzie gets no reaction in his face, and thinks her husband is either a very sound sleeper, or he is just faking it to get her to continue and descend lower. 

She plays his little game; escalating her efforts; and continuing down his ‘happy trail’, licking him with quick teasing strokes below his navel, and planting her soft kisses all along the full length of his soft cock, and placing him casually in her mouth.

“Ahhh...” Raymond begins to squirm and moan. Elizabeth savors the sensations of him hardening against her tongue, and slowly takes him in deeper into her mouth. “...Ohhh...Lizzie...I love waking up to deep throat...beats an alarm clock any day...”

Liz giggles, pulling him out with a few drops of pre-cum on her lips. “...Mmmmm...Good Afternoon, my dear husband...I guess we’ve slept through lunch...Raymond...” she says, smiling hungrily, and taking him into her mouth again. 

“...Aww...Oh, It’s called Jetlag, Mrs. Reddington...Oh....Yes....Oh, My love...please carry on...Mmmm...” he moans as she continues to pleasure him. Red reaches down to caress her soft brown hair. She had been correct in thinking he was faking being asleep. Raymond whispers, and asks her. “....Hmmm...Who was that text from, Lizzie?...”

“Mmmm...Ah..yes...” Liz slides his stiffening member out of her mouth, and continues kiss it lovingly, while answering “...You won’t believe this, Ray...It was Ressler...Gina is pregnant...”

“Haha...I knew it...That’s wonderful,...I’m glad she is finally getting the baby that she so desperately wanted...” Raymond says; remembering that he had noticed her glowing on Christmas morning. 

He moans softly as Elizabeth massages his growing erection with her hands. “...Ohhh...Lizzie...that feels so good...I assume it’s Donald’s....”

“...Yes...” Elizabeth stares him in the eyes, and climbs on top of him; straddling her husband between her thighs; she lowers herself onto his rock hard spindle. “...Ohh...wow....You’re so big, baby...Oh...yes...Ray....” she moans as she slides her hips down and up, swallowing up his hardness, making her nipples tingle. 

Raymond fondles and lifts himself up to kiss Lizzie’s full and naked breasts, then watching her adoringly, as she massages them with her own hands. She continues trying to explain Ressler’s message as she is getting easily distracted by her arousal. “....Ahhh...Red...I guess...they got married on Friday...Ohh, baby...Damn...Ray...Oh...Yessir...Ohh...”

“..Mmmm...Lizzie...yes...My dear...Age..Agent Ressler has always been a stickler for the rules...Ahh...Always standing up for what’s...what’s right...Ohh...Ha...ha...I’ve always admired him for that...Ohh, Lizzie don’t stop...That feels amazing...please...” Elizabeth continues to grind on Raymond getting him more and more aroused with each movement, and making it even more challenging for him to hold a conversation with her. “...Oohh...wow...Awww, but marrying Gina...wow...Donald is a brave man...Ohh...ohh...Lizzie...you are so...Ohh Lizzie...so good... “ 

Raymond raises his hips and begins to grind with her, thrusting her gently while on his back. She moans, deeply squeezing her muscles as he delivers, taking each of his thrusts in seriously. Their hips roll together in a constant rhythm. “...Ohh...Raymond ....come...come...my dear husband...please...”

“...Lizzie...come here...kiss me...” Raymond demands “...I’m about to come...and unleash a wave into you....embrace me...kiss me now...set me free...” Elizabeth squishes her breasts against his sweaty, muscular chest. Red closes his arms around her, and rolls her onto her back; diving his tongue into her mouth, and engulfing her with his erotic desire. “...Ohhh, Lizzie...your dream...do you remember it...Lizzie?...”

“...Yes...I do, Raymond...” she says. 

“...Say It...Please...Elizabeth Reddington....Say It...Ohhhh....Lizzie...” he begs pile drives her desperately in intense rapid thrusts.

“...Ahhh...Ah..Ah..I want...I want...” Her body shakes and tightens around him.

“...Say It...My love...I want it too...” His body is fiercely trembling as he tries to hold back.

“...Yess...Reddington...I want to have your baby!...your beautiful baby growing inside of me...our baby, Raymond...a sibling for Agnes...I want it nowwwww.....”

“Owwww....Llzzziieeee....” Reddington howls; releasing a tsunami-like wave hot fertile sperm into her uterine walls just as he had promised. 

“...Ohhhh...Raymonnnnddd.....” she shrieks and cries as she digs her nails into the mattress, trembling with erotic pleasure. Raymond is in no apparent hurry to remove his throbbing cock from her. She sighs softly as she feels a warm comforting flow rushing into her.

As the torrent slowly subsides, their tired trembling bodies fall limp and relax as though they are sinking into each other’s flesh in the Afterglow, and thoroughly content lying together in that tight romantic bond. Red then gazes into his wife’s big blue eyes. 

It would take a few days for a blood test to confirm it, but the glow in Elizabeth’s eyes is enough to confirm to him that his dream is coming true...she has conceived Red’s child. He holds her delicately, and brushes a strand of her long dark hair out of her face, kisses her with desperate tenderness on the face and mouth. “...Oh, Lizzie; my beautiful wife...I love you...so much...”

“...Oh, Red...That was awesome...I feel so much life stirring inside of me...” He places his hand on her stomach, caressing her womb. “...Hold me, Raymond...Embrace me...Don’t ever let me go...” she whispers in a soft voice as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“...I will not, my love...I will never leave you...We are finally one...” Red embraces her with a long and passionate kiss as he holds her lovingly in his arms. “You’ve given me the best Christmas ever, Lizzie...I will keep our family safe...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight months later...

On a steamy August morning; Donald Ressler and his pregnant wife Gina are having breakfast with the Mojtabais,and the Reddingtons. Agnes; who is almost Three years old; is very excited for her new little brother to arrive. She chews on a carrot stick while sitting on her father’s lap. Raymond had made it official by adopting Agnes after he and Elizabeth had gotten married. 

Donald and Reddington enjoy a few beers and and laughs when Gina suddenly goes into labor. Dembe rushes to hospital and 45 minutes later, Her and Ressler are proud parents of a six pound little girl; named Athena Catherine. 

Aram and Samar have been trying to get pregnant, but haven’t had any luck yet, but they remain hopeful that they will soon be blessed as well.

Less than a month later...

On a cold and rainy night in September at the Reddingtons’ current abode. Agnes is sleeping soundly in her room. Raymond comforts his wife through the contractions, while Dembe helps deliver a new addition to the Reddington Family. After a couple hours of agony; Elizabeth gives birth to a handsome eight pound baby boy; giving him the name, Richard Samuel Reddington. 

Elizabeth has forgotten all about her former husband, Tom Keen, and Raymond has learned to heal from his past. Agnes adores her little brother Ricky, and is very protective of him. Elizabeth has left the tasks force as an Agent, but continues to work with the FBI to take down Blacklisters alongside her husband. Elizabeth couldn’t be happier with her new life...and Raymond nor could he. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Everyone very much for reading. I hope everyone has my little Christmas story. Please let me know if you would like to see more stories with the The Reddingtons, Resslers, and the Mojtabais. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Everyone...and Happy New Year...
> 
> Thank you and God Bless....


End file.
